An Unlikely Encounter
by skinnyinny
Summary: A story of reluctance. An uptight high school teacher inadvertently finds himself becoming attracted to one of his students. The student, in turn, recognizes this and wonders if she can push the envelope... England X Fem!America. Human names used.
1. It was a routine assignment

Hey guys! Ok so this is my first FF! I'm super excited about it and I hope you all like it. Warning before you read, this story isnt rated M for my health! It's going to get pretty..ummm...mature. SO if you're not into that, avert your eyes and click away! Also, England might seem a bit OOC. I'll try to keep his as close to original Iggy as possible. Now, enjoy! Oh I dont own Hetalia or these awesome characters. I do own this plot and everything that happens in this story!

I can admit that I get stressed. It goes with the job. I deal with people, a lot of people, on a daily basis, and it winds me up. Everyone has their own ways to cope. I don't do yoga or any of that bloody new age crap that people come up with these days. I prefer to release my stress at the gym. Not to be a bodybuilder, or to train for marathons. I'm not even the type that goes just to check out women, like some Frenchmen who shall remain nameless. I'm not single and haven't been for awhile. I go to blow off some steam and try to regain the little sanity I lose on a daily basis. And that's where I was today. I was finishing off one of my typical routines on an exercise bike and planning to just zone the hell out.

Now, I know I said I don't specifically go to check out women, but that doesn't mean I'm blind, right? I was only on the bike for a little while when I noticed a girl had taken up a treadmill a ways in front of me. It faced the window, looking out to the street. _Ah, one who likes to be checked out. _I thought with a smile, but honestly I could see why.

She really had a great little body. The first thing I saw was her arse. It had a perfect shape, rounded out in those tiny exercise shorts that barely cover any leg. It swayed a bit, from side to side, as she jogged on, accentuating her every step. _Does she really run like that, or is it to make men drool? _It must be something with the hips that makes a female's walk so much sexier than a man's.

Then I took in her legs. Slender but shapely, flawless skin. They were so smooth; not even a mark on them from what I could see, except maybe a little freckle on that back of a thigh. And yes, I realized I must have been staring pretty hard to notice. _She must be a bit younger, maybe early twenties…_

Then her lower back. It rose up from the hem of those petite shorts, faultless curves turning in from her hips that would be more subtle on her tight body if it wasn't for the way her ass swung right then. After awhile, her back began to slightly glisten from her perspiration.

I could see it on her shoulders too, almost totally bare from her sports bra. And the back of her neck. It was visible because her blonde hair was tied up in a cute ponytail, which bounced and bobbed with every step. _I wonder how long she'll run for… Does her front side match the back?_Perhaps I've been around that frog too long for my thoughts to stray this way.

Normally I'm not this interested. Really! Sure, I'd see some attractive woman, admire her for a moment, then forget about it just as fast. It was Francis job. Then again, he would have went up and said something to her and not ogle the woman from an exercise machine. I don't know what it was about this one. Maybe it was just a fluke of me being in a funky mood and this little show-off just happening to be in front of me. But normally by this point, I would have moved on from the bike and gone home. I had done everything else for the day. Guilty little admission that I was still there for the chance to see her face. But then I did.

My attention piqued up as I saw her right arm move to the console on the treadmill and punch something in. Her steady pace slowed down to a half-jog, then a walk, then she stood still. She took a drink from a water bottle, still facing away from me. Then she stretched both her arms up, arching her back a bit as her body went taut.

Before, I would like to think that I was not completely obvious as I ogled her. But now, as she did this, her body started turning to the side. First I saw an outline of her stomach, flat and toned. She kept turning. My eyes poured up her body, over her breasts with a little cleavage in the bra… Up her chest… Up her neck…

And then I saw her face. It wore a look of nonchalance, but I could tell immediately that she hid a tiny smile out of the corner of her mouth. I _knew _this smug look because I finally recognized her. My eyes shot down to the floor. I swallowed hard. _Oh crap, I hope she didn't notice me…_

Maybe you're wondering now, what's the problem? Well, it dawned on me that all this time I had been checking out a girl from the local high school. Honestly, I didn't know. If I had realized I was inwardly drooling at the sight of one of my own student's bodies, I would have stopped long ago.

My apologize, I guess I didn't tell you what my profession was. I'm a teacher.

* * *

Meet Amelia Jones, student number 17 on the roster for 'Creative Writing'. It's an English elective, and no, it isn't completely made up of poetry geeks and drama nerds. What is high school about if not getting into college? The class looks better on a transcript than art or an extra gym class. Some kids might even sign up because it sounds fun, but let's not get carried away, right?

Amelia was in many ways your typical senior. Well, your typical senior who liked high school. She wasn't the head cheerleader. And no, she didn't drive a sports car worth more than my yearly salary. But she was confident, intelligent, a little hyper for my taste and yes, good-looking. I had never gotten hung up on this fact before the little "show" at the gym. _Really_.

Try to understand, it's not like I pretend to be some paragon of moral inscrutability. Although I do pride myself on having gentleman qualities. I can recognize when a student looks good. All teachers do. Because we want to sleep with them? No. It's because we need to understand it in order to reign in the classroom dynamics. Hate me for stereotyping all you want, but whenever I see a student who was lucky enough to have attractive genes, then I start out dubious.

Why? Because they think they can get away with more. You know that's a fact, so let's move on. My point is Amelia, like any other cute student, hadn't ever registered on my "I'd like to bang you"-meter. Besides, I'm a taken man. Granted I'm fairly new to the teaching profession, and one could argue that she really isn't _that _much younger than me, but. Well, that's not important.

I'm not sure if she saw me that evening at the gym. I did my best to convince myself that I would not have appeared as anything particular; just a man on a bike, staring at the floor. _In the zone, _if you will. For about a week, I maintained this belief. I even managed to stay un-flustered back in the classroom when she first strolled in; period before lunch.

Alright, almostun-flustered. That first day was maybe a bit unnerving. She walked in with one of her friends, and I dealt with the compromise of looking busy at my desk and hawking her out of the corner of my eye. Did she look at me funny? Did she giggle? Nope, nothing. She just walked down an aisle to the back of the classroom. _Her bottom does that same wiggle in those tight jeans even when not jogging…_

I tried to pretend that I didn't think that. Maybe I had a few illicit thoughts. I'm only human and male after all, right? The thoughts came and went, I moved on. She never acted weird; I was good to go. That is, as I said, for about a week.

Let me recap for just a second. I had given an assignment, and this was before that day at the gym, to write a short story. The prompt was just: _An Unlikely Encounter_. I used it every year. Basically, I let the students explore their creative juices; write whatever they wished Usually they turn in something about meeting a celebrity, or Bill Gates, or the most popular: an alien. What was with Americans and aliens? It is supposed to be fun, let them make up something out of the ordinary, no strings attached. Sorry, you're not here for an English lesson.

Alright back to today, they were turning in their first chapter. This way I could make sure it was something reasonable, that they were actually writing something and not putting the entire project off until the last day. I would grade it, write some feedback, give it back to them. Then they write the next part. Really, I'm not trying to bore you; this is critical information.

I told them to bring their paper up to me at the end of class before they headed out to lunch. The bell rang and they did so. With each piece handed to me, I first amused myself by checking out the page setup. Big font. Huge margins. Enormous title_. _Come on, you think they would have realized by now that this doesn't work in the 21st century. But still they try. The last paper was handed to me with some trepidation, not just sloughed off into the pile. I looked up. There was Amelia, hand still holding the paper, looking right at me.

"Thank You," I gestured toward the pile, halfheartedly.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's very good…" she warned.

_Great, here come the waterworks about why she had to write it at the last second. _"I'm sure it's just fine," I reassured.

"Well, I think it starts off good…"

_Starts off _well_ damn it._I thought grimly and looked up at her

"…but I'm not really sure I know how to continue it," she finished.

"Ah, but that's the whole point: to get feedback _before _it's all done," I smiled.

She shifted her weight and bunched up her lips, making a little pout. "Okay, but um, I was wondering if you could maybe look at it now? And give me some advice?"

I leaned back in my chair. _It's lunch time; I'm hungry too, Amelia. _"Don't worry about it, I will read over it at the regularly scheduled time. I'll let you know how it goes."

She looked mildly dejected and took a step back. It was at this point that I realized her shirt didn't reach all the way down to her jeans and exposed a little midriff. A flash of her half-naked body briefly popped in my mind, but I had the good grace to keep my eyes on hers.

"Um, okay. Just, let me know what you think should happen next. I'm really interested."

I chuckled, "It's your story, Amelia, not mine."

She gave a smile. And I'm usually pretty good about these things, but I couldn't tell if it was forced or not. In retrospect, I know that it wasn't.

"Okay, if you say so Mr. Kirkland!" And with that, she left the classroom. Somewhere, part of me wanted to check out again. Of course I didn't look, and for a half-second I was inwardly proud of my restraint. It was quickly replaced by the realization that I shouldn't have had that urge in the first place.

* * *

It was Thursday night, and I was going through the submissions. A handy cup of Earl Grey and the bottle of Aspirin, that I was sure to finish by the end of the night, sitting on the coffee table. Really, I couldn't be too harsh on these students, they are no Blake or Wordsworth after all. That thought still didn't stop the appending headache I had after reading, horrid syntax and grammatical error filled papers. English rules aside, so far, it was all run-of-the-mill stuff. Nothing terribly interesting, only one paper clearly scraped together the morning it was due. But then Amelia's was the next in the stack.

"Ah, let's see what she was complaining about," I hummed to myself.

I'll tell you right now, I am sure as hell glad that I didn't read it when she gave it to me. The scene started in the gym. I think I read to about the second sentence when I felt my heart skip a beat. _'She was running on the treadmill, looking out the window…'_

It's okay. It's not about that day. She probably goes to the gym a lot. I mean, she does look as if she exercises regularly. I read on _'As the evening went on, it started getting darker outside. It was harder to see out the window because it was reflecting the light from inside the room…'_

The realization hadn't sunk in yet. At least not to the forefront of my mind. But my pulse kept speeding up anyway. My eyes scanned down the page, paying no attention to mistakes in her writing. I dimly thought _'at least she is doing a good job creating suspense…'_

She talked about how her body felt. How she felt energized as she ran. How she got hot and what the sweat felt like on her skin. It was painting a vivid picture. One that I shamefully had no trouble imagining. My mouth began to dry out as I read on, the image of her form jogging in front of me.

Then the important part came. _'After awhile, she could see everybody behind her just by the reflection in the window. That's when she noticed someone. Someone staring at her…'_

_Ah bloody hell. _I will say, I don't think I was ever as interested in a student paper as I was right then. I flew through the words, dread creeping over me as I did so. She wrote about recognizing the man staring at her. About him being a teacher. One of _her _teachers. She said she decided to run a little bit longer, just to see how long he'd watch. She described getting a little thrill out of it. She wanted to keep going, but she was getting tired. _So she _was_ showing off…_

Finally she gave up, and stretched to give him a good view. She was going to smile at him, but when she looked over, he was staring at the ground. Then she felt embarrassed, so she just left.

I put the paper down, my hands actually trembling. _Okay, how the hell do I deal with this!? _I drummed my fingers on the table, thoughts racing through my mind. _She knows… She knows I was checking her out… My own student! _As nervous as I was, I suddenly realized, maybe even a little pale-faced, that a lot of blood was rushing between my legs. _Oh my god, Arthur!_

I needed to think. I put the paper aside and picked up another one, trying to push the thoughts out of my head. Although I technically read all the words, not one of them registered in my brain. All I could think about was Amelia. Tight little butt, tiny little shorts, perfect smooth legs, skimpy sports bra wearing Amelia. _That show-off knew exactly what she was doing…_

I got up from the table and began to pace around the room. _Okay, time to get a hold of yourself. _I needed to blow off some energy. _Maybe I should go to the gym… Maybe she'll even be there… _My thoughts were frantic. I stopped in my tracks and let out an exacerbated sigh. I could feel it, but I had to look down anyway. There was a huge tent in my slacks.

I felt frustrated and a little ashamed. Shoving one hand in my pocket, I tried to readjust myself to make it less noticeable. _Good god, this is pathetic. I have to end this right now._

Back to my table, I pulled her paper in front of me. Red pen out: time to kill this thing. _"Amelia, I am afraid there is not much of an actual 'encounter' taking place here. Your characters never actually meet. It is almost as if the protagonist imagined the whole thing. While perhaps an intriguing premise, you may want to start again."_

There, that'll make her write something else. I read back over my comment. _Intriguing premise? Great Arthur, as if that did scream to the woman you wanted this to keep going? _I thought about crossing it out, but that would look ridiculous. I fidgeted in my seat, realizing I was in no condition to grade the other papers yet.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. Water dripped back down as I leaned over the sink, feeling almost dizzy. _Calm down. I haven't done anything wrong. I am overreacting. But damn it why I am so so... _I wouldn't admit to to myself. Not that I needed to, my slacks spoke loud enough for me to hear_. _I could not shake the image of Amelia out of my head. I saw her standing in front of my desk, that cute little pout when she gave me her paper. Tummy peeking out from under her shirt.

_What the hell would I have done if I read it… with her right there? Would she have stood and watched me? I probably would have even told her to take a seat… Next to me even! What if I got hard, right next to her? She must know… She would maybe even touch it… Oh god, that would be so wrong…_

I didn't even realize it, but I had shoved a hand down my pants and was slowly jerking myself to these anxious thoughts. But I didn't stop once I grasped this. Instead, I undid my slacks and pushed them down, giving myself better access. I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head in disbelief at myself. And with that, I came. All over the bathroom sink. My entire body tingled from the sudden sensation. When I finally came around from my high, my eyes slowly fluttered open. _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

Friday came all to quickly. I managed to get the rest of the papers graded the night before. After I talked to my girlfriend, Alice, for a bit on the phone. Now that was an awkward experience. Not for her, but for me. I'll admit I was feeling pretty guilty for the duration of the evening. It's not like I've never jerked off to another woman before, but my own teenage student? That was a little different.

I tried to keep it out of my mind. I didn't do so well. My anxiety inched over me, little by little, as my _Creative Writing _period approached. I was nervous to see her. Nervous to give her paper back. I felt silly, but hey, emotions are emotions. Keep in mind I had a pretty restless night before; thoughts of Amelia's story haunting me.

When the time finally arrived, I nearly scoffed when I saw her enter the room. She had on this little plaid skirt. And no, we don't have a uniform at this school. She still had on a reasonably conservative sweater, even if it was a little tight… It wasn't nearly as outrageous as other tops I've seen the girls wear. But the skirt_,_ it was short. Not so short as to be inappropriate, but short enough to say _'Look at me.'_

And the boys did look at her, eyebrows rising in double takes at her legs. The girls noticed too, a little bit of envy flashing in their eyes. I did my best to _not _look at her and remain impassively neutral, occupied mind of a teacher on his work. _I wonder if she is wearing that for me… _I admonishingly bit the back of my tongue. _Don't be a wanker._

Class proceeded normally. Amelia sits in the back, and so thankfully I couldn't be distracted by her outfit under that desk, even if I wanted to be. As the bell approached, I gave some generic feedback about the stories and began to hand them back. Up and down the rows I walked, passing them out one by one. When I got to her, she was sitting sideways in her seat, knees pressed together and she bent down and rifled through her backpack. It forced me to glance at that smooth skin again, tantalizingly leading up to some bare thigh, then finally hidden underneath the fabric of her skirt. I only looked for a second, but that's all it really takes for a girl to notice, isn't it?

"Oh, sorry." She said detached, swinging her legs back under the table and letting me walk by. For my part, I pretended to ignore her and began instructing the class with another reminder that _'a lot' _is two words and not one.

The room was mostly silent except for the shuffling of papers flipping back and forth as they read my comments. I already expected at least one or two of the more anal perfectionists to come and either complain or suck up to improve their grade. Such is life.

The bell rang. Everyone piled up at the door to escape as I wished them a good weekend. I casually sunk back into my desk; one student already waiting there for me. Meet Eduard von Borck, an Estonian exchange student. He is a classic example of a student who thinks he is smart, but is sadly only very well-educated. Each assignment to him is not a chance to learn, but a chance to achieve perfect marks that will send him off to the next and best station in life.

We talked for a few minutes. I won't bore you any further with it. As he left for lunch, my chest tightened to realize Amelia was still sitting in her seat. I quickly surveyed the room; everyone else was gone.

"Are you so hungry that you forgot to leave for lunch?" I joked out to her and began gathering my things.

She looked up from her table and held up her paper.

"Could I talk to you about this?" she asked flatly, that goofy grin of hers plastered on her face. _Bloody hell_.

* * *

Please, comment, fav it, do something! Thanks guys ;)


	2. A means of escapesort of

_OMG! Thank you guys, all of you guys for reviewing, faving and following! I feel so loved! I'm super shocked that you all like it so much! Well, without further ado here is the second chapter!_

* * *

My heart both sank and jumped at the same time at her words.

"I suppose I could arrange that," I smiled weakly. _Well damn, I'm her teacher. I can't just say _no_._

She got up from her desk and walked casually over, paper in hand. She waved it around in front of her waist, pointing at it. I instinctively looked, but my eyes had a mind of their own and looked beyond the contents of her hand and right to her skirt. _Goddamnit_. My eyes snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"I told you it sucked!" she protested suddenly, her big blue eyes twanged with disappointment.

"Let's not be so melodramatic." I folded my hands on the desk, in attempt to seem professional.

She dropped the paper in front of me, and practically yelled. "You want me to start over!"

"I believe I said there were a few problems, mostly you side-stepped the actual _prompt_…" I reached over to point at my main comment. She shot her hand down, finger jabbing onto the top of the page. Her soft skin grazed mine and I reactively jerked my wrist back.

"It says chapter _one_!" Amelia retorted in her defense, a good defense might I add. But really, who was the adult here? I was not going to be outdone by a student, even if she is an attractive student.

I brought my eyes up from the paper to her gaze. "This is true, but it is also a short story. You may need to dive in to the actual _encounter _a little faster."

"There _was _an encounter! Just because they didn't, like, come out and shake hands right away doesn't mean… doesn't mean there wasn't an _encounter_!"

I leaned back in my chair and took a breath. I wasn't expecting her to be so confrontational about it. "Amelia, you just told me it sucked. And now you are defending it rather passionately?" _Ah, sweet misdirection._

Her mouth opened and closed right away, her brain stumbling for words. She crossed her arms across her stomach and squeezed, like a little hug for herself. It made the swell of her breasts push out even further against her sweater. I took the opportunity to interject.

"I can see that you spent quite some time on it, the writing is very good. However, I'm not quite sure you are following the directions for this _particular _project," I offered consolingly.

"Well, I think there are a lot of places it can go. Don't you? I mean, the uh, there can be more um- encounters."

_What is _that_ supposed to mean? _"The plot is supposed to hinge around _one _encounter. Note the indefinite, but quite singular, _an _unlikely encounter." She dropped her arms down and shook her hands slightly, exacerbated expression on her face. _She is not used to disappointment. _

"But… What if it is really good! I mean, you _said _you liked it, right? I mean, did you _like _reading it?" She tried to disguise her displeasure by softening into a more flirtatious voice.

"It was… well-written," I answered carefully, "but the point remains that…"

"Aww!" she interrupted, "Just give it a chance! I mean… if you liked it, maybe you will like the next chapter more…" She allayed her pose into a more submissive posture, bending a knee a little bit, widening her pleading eyes. _Does she think she can flirt her way out of this?_

"Amelia, why don't you just think about it over the weekend. Maybe another idea will come to you. Something a little more… _proper _for the assignment." As soon as I said it, I realized the double entendre. I hoped _she _didn't.

Her shoulders sagged as she huffed out a sigh. Grabbing the paper, she spun around and stood still for a moment. I was taken aback by the gesture. Well, I was mostly taken aback by her skirt floating up a bit from the sudden movement. I couldn't help my eyes dropping down to what was hiding under that insinuating outfit.

She began to slowly walk back to her desk, I presumed to retrieve her backpack and leave. "I guess I will think about it," she sighed again. "I mean, I guess I just thought, like, it would be interesting. You know, instead of two people who would not _normally _meet… It's um, like two people who _shouldn't _meet… you know?"

I swallowed hard and looked back down at my desk. I moved some papers around and pretended to be looking at something, but I couldn't help peeking back up and watching her slender body walk away. Her voice sounded so… _insisting_…

"_That's _why it is unlikely…" she emphasized, still facing away from me. I slowly inhaled a deep breath. She bent over to pick up her pack, knees straight. _Ho-ly shit_… I don't think I even blinked as I watched this alluring sight.

I couldn't think of anything to retort as her words sank in. My reverie was broken as soon as she stood back up and slung the backpack over her shoulder. I quickly shook my head and forced myself to appear natural as she turned around. She looked at me expectantly, blue eyes searching for something. My knee bobbed up and down beneath my desk, a bad habit when I get nervous.

"Think about what I said. Work on it a little more, I'm sure a better plot will come to you." I repeated lamely.

Her eyes rolled in that flippant teenage way, "Fine." She then finally made to leave the room. "But maybe _you _could, like, think about it too. About what I, um, what I am trying to write." Without giving me a chance to respond, she was out the door.

I breathed a bit of relief. Opening a drawer, I pulled out a lunch I made myself. Normally I go down to the staff room to get away from my class. But I couldn't help thinking about what Amelia. _"Like two people who shouldn't meet…" _God, she _did _have a point. I hoped she would just give up and write something completely different. I _really _didn't want to deal with the awkward conversation of why she shouldn't be dealing with such unsuitable subject matter.I opted to eat my lunch at my desk. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't break my preoccupation over my student. No, it wasn't explicit thoughts, I am a gentleman after all. Just the undeniable attraction to my teenage student, which I'm sure is just as bad as explicit thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the day was a mess. I couldn't get Amelia out of my head. Obviously I couldn't think about anything else as I ate my lunch, alone. I ashamed wished I could just disappear for a few minutes. When the bell rang for the next period, I was still in my seat. As everyone shuffled in, I caught myself looking a little closer at the girls. _This is getting out of control. _I resolved that all I needed to do was get through the day. I was just in a flustered mood. _Back to teaching…_

Eventually I got through to the weekend. I recognized that my lessons for the rest of the afternoon were clearly off. My train of thought constantly got interrupted with my fixation. I could be talking about anything, and then suddenly there would be an image of her and those slender legs in that little plaid skirt…

There was at least a few times where I actually lost what I was saying in front of the students. It wasn't really _that _embarrassing. Or at least, it wouldn't have been if I had just been experiencing a brain fart and not… well, you get the picture. At least I didn't sport a new erection, like when I read her paper, in front of my other students. But I will be honest, I might have started to get one when I was back at my desk, the room quiet from the kids writing a prompt and me lost in my thoughts.

It was _really _a gym night. If ever there was a day I needed to work out some steam, it was today. But there was no way I could go. What if Amelia was there? The last thing I needed to see was her toned body in those tiny shorts and bra… _Oh god, what if she talked to me, dressed like that…? _I tried to reason that it was a big place; that I could easily go there and not be seen. But I think, even then, I knew I was trying to rationalize an excuse to _accidentally _run into her.

I had to get my mind off of it. There was no way I could just relax at home tonight; Alice was going out with some friends for some shower, or salon, some female herd behavior event. I would be by myself, thinking about _her_. I was positive I'd be masturbating to that teen body as soon as I got a chance alone. And something told me that I couldn't let myself do _that _again.

Out of sheer desperation, determined to go out for the night and clear my head, I called Francis and his friend Gilbert. I would call them mates particularly. Francis was the Sex Ed teacher, fancy that, and Gilbert was the ex-military, beer chugging Gym teacher. What the hell possessed me to call them, again I say, desperation. We met up later that evening and headed out.

As soon as we got together, I felt a bit better already. Nobody talked about work, and so the classroom, with little Amelia, were out of my thoughts. Gilbert was loud enough to have whatever thoughts might creep up, to sank back done. Francis and I were also too busy arguing for me to consider the little vixen. At least for a little while.

We had taken up a table near the bar and were relaxing, having some drinks. Francis and Gilbert started a game, of which I politely declined participating in. It was foolishness really. Every time we saw an even remotely attractive woman, both Francis and Gilbert would attempt to get her phone number. I'd say they are a bunch of ego manic wankers. If I did say that, then Francis would say something like me being infinitely picky, which made no sense consider I was the only one in this group who actually has a woman.

From our vantage point, we were situated in a spot where we could see a small dance floor. It was a fun site: good-looking women attracting all the attention of all the guys. Not-so-good-looking women also gawking at the beauties as well, in an attempt to emulate and show them up in hopes of getting the men to look at _them_. So far, Francis was winning the game, which was fine by me because Gilbert's ego and insanely loud voice was diminishing with every second. He went talking about how awesome he was to, complain that only the right kind of awesome woman was good enough for him. _Uh huh_.

About an hour later, and some drinks later, I had absent-mindedly started participating in this little charade. Not picking up woman, but pointing some out for them, mainly to help Gilbert really. I blame the rum for this curiosity to him. So it came as a bit of a surprise when he blurted out, "Hell-_oooooo _Miss Right…"

Both Francis and my heads jerked around to see what Gilbert was looking at. She was on the dance floor. I turned to get a better look. She was really moving, and there was a small crowd around her giving her space to show off. At that moment, her back was to me. Her hands were stretched up high in the air, clasping each other as if drawn up by a rope. Her entire body gyrate around in little circles as her body turned to the beat.

I could easily see how she caught Gilbert's attention. She had a nice body that she really knew how to use. It looked like she only had on a flimsy tank-top that barely covered her anyway; and with her arms raised high, the fabric pulled up to reveal her entire stomach and lower back.

Then time started to slow down. Slow _way _down. My eyes rolled down to see her ass shaking around as she continued to turn towards us. _She's wearing a plaid skirt…_ For a split-second, it reminded me of Amelia. _It couldn't be… we're in a bar… _She kept turning. Everybody around her melted into a blur as I stared in disbelief. _She _was crystal clear.

And there _she _was, student number 17. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was in a big smile as she spun. She was lightly biting the tip of her tongue, and it gave her this carefree look, cute but raw. I swallowed hard as I checked out the rest of her body. Her stomach was so toned. It was almost hypnotic to watch her young curves at work.

That goddamn little plaid skirt topped it off. This afternoon, she looked good. Tonight? She looked _insanely sexy_. She bristled with confidence. I had no idea how she had gotten in the place. My only guess is that the doorman let her flirt her way in. Every man in there probably thought she was some fresh 21-year-old that was pulling off the "schoolgirl" look that night.

But _I _knew that wasn't the case. The only reason she looked so goddamn convincing is because she _is _a _teenager_. I croaked in my brain, _a student in one of my classes. What the hell is she doing here!? Good god, how the hell does she know to move like that…_

The three of us gawked a little while longer. Francis and Gilbert because they just saw a hot girl. No surprise there. But me? I watched in awe as she danced and could not believe it. My mind was racing. _She couldn't know that I would be here… This is just the biggest coincidence in history… I can't let her stay… But I can't go talk to her…_

"I think I feel like dancing about now," Gilbert grinned to us. He started to get up from the table.

"You can't!" I blurted out.

He paused. "Why the hell not? _You _got a girlfriend and _I _saw her first… that's two for two!"

I panicked. "No she's- she's not supposed to be here…"

"Uh huh," he laughed, "The awesome me will get her out of here, don't worry!"

My face started to turn red. _He has no clue_. The words spilled out of my mouth. "She's a teenager!"

Both of them looked at me quizzically.

"She's… She's uh, a student at the high school…."

"_Your _student?" Gilbert asked incredulously. Seriously, how the hell could they not recognize her? We all taught at the same school, and she does stand out.

I blushed worse, "Yes."

He looked back to Amelia. "Buuullshit…"

"Look, I'm serious. I don't know how she got in here but, uh…" I started to get out of my seat. "I mean, obviously she can't stay. She's underage…" _Yeah, too young to be looking that good._

My friends mumbled something about it not being my responsibility, but I ignored them. Honestly, I _wasn't _going over there because I wanted to. I _did _feel some obligation to do the right thing. I _was_, after all, a public servant… right?

I moved up to the dance floor; I could barely see Amelia anymore because she had melted back into a crowd at the start of a new song. Taking a deep breath in to calm myself down, I did my best to assertively push my way through the dancers to find her. As I finally got near her, another young guy irritatingly tried to shove me out of the way, annoyed at my advance. I ignored him and called out, "Amelia!"

Her head jerked around, blonde hair dangling down in front of her face, looking passionate and wild. She had this surprised look on her face, like she was shocked to hear her own name. Her body ungracefully snapped upright once she saw me. She wasn't dancing anymore.

"Uh… hi!" she stammered.

Rolling into disciplinarian mode, I raised my finger and beckoned her to come off the dance floor. "I'd like to talk to you."

The music was still blaring and most of the dancers ignored us, but some stopped to see who this asshole was that was making the pretty girl upset. For a moment, she looked around her. I wondered if she would ignore my authority, realizing I had no real power over her outside the classroom. But she acquiesced anyway. _She probably thinks I'll narc her out_.

We moved off the dance floor and moved to a back wall. "Nice to, um- see you…" she offered innocently.

"Imagine my surprise when I noticed one of my own students. In a _bar_," I emphasized.

"I was only dancing…"

"In a _bar_," I repeated.

She flopped her hands down to her sides, almost in a pout. "I haven't been drinking! It's not a big deal!" _Ah, there's the teenager in her. Not so much confidence now…_

"You and I both know you shouldn't be here, Amelia. Now, I'm willing to forget about this if you leave now."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on! I'm not in school right now…"

"This is true.. But either you leave, or I will have to let someone know that you are nowhere _near _twenty-one."

An irritated little scoff coughed out of her mouth as she turned towards the rest of the bar. Her hands fidgeted on the hem of that short skirt, absentmindedly pulling it up an inch. I found my own eyes paying _way _too much attention to those alluring thighs and snapped my gaze back up. Her head turned back to me and stared intently. _Oh shit, please don't let her have noticed…_

"I won't have a ride until way later!"

I blinked in momentary confusion. _She's still trying to reason with me? _"Well I'm sure you can call somebody."

"No way! All my friends are out! They aren't going to, like, come all the way out here!"

"There's always your parents," I offered. _That ought to scare her._

"Fuck no!" she cried. As soon as she set it, a hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she slurred, "I mean, they'd kill me!"

For a moment, I actually pitied her. I mean, it's not like I hadn't done _my _fair share of bending the rules as a kid. And she wasn't a bad student or anything. "Well, how far away do you live?"

_Oh brother, did I really ask that? _Now honestly, I wasn't thinking _anything _impure. Not at _that _moment anyway.

She looked at me quizzically, then dropped her gaze down to her own body. "Um… maybe like, twenty minutes or something." Her hands smoothed out her skirt on the front of her legs. I tried not to watch her fiddling, to see her in that tiny skirt her entire tummy exposed… "But, I can't _walk _all the way back! It's too late!" she objected.

I sighed. "Look, there is no way you can stay here. If you _honestly _cannot get a ride, I will drive you back." Okay, it was the right thing to say and the gentlemanly thing to do. What kind of teacher would I be if I had allowed her to stay their?

Amelia's eyes lit up in a moment of surprise. "Uh- you don't… you don't need to do that…"

She didn't sound particularly convincing. "Then you _do _have another way to get home," I insinuated.

She sighed back at me, "No… I don't."

"Come on then."

* * *

I briefly stopped at the table and told Francis and Gilbert that I had to give her a ride home. My jaw involuntarily clenched as they indiscreetly checked Amelia out, who was standing a few paces behind me. Gilbert was going to make some smart comment about me stealing her for myself, but I think I gave him a death stare and he kept his mouth shut.

Amelia didn't say anything as she demurely followed me out to the parking lot. When we got to my car, I jokingly offered, "Well, you can, uh, ride shotgun if you want. Or you can sit in the back and pretend I'm a taxi driver."

She gave me a weak smile, "I can't picture you as a cab driver."

I opened the door to the front seat for her. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" _This isn't weird. Just keep the conversation casual._

Her skirt rode up her legs a little further as she slid into the front seat. I tried not to stare at those thighs as I made sure she was fully in the car. "Um… You like, know too much English!"

I gave her a sarcastic smile and shut the door. Walking around and getting into the driver's side, I mockingly scolded, "Now Amelia, you shouldn't stereotype."

Her hands tugged the bottom of her skimpy tank-top, trying to make it cover more of her stomach. I couldn't help but notice it _not _working at all. Her eyes suddenly rose up and caught me. "Uh- seat belt," I croaked just as fast, then averted my eyes to my keys as if starting the ignition was a complicated procedure.

Within a minute we were pulling out to the street. Neither of us had said anything. "You just tell me where to turn," I instructed.

"Yeah, okay. Go right after the next intersection."

"Alright." Again, awkward silence. _Should I make small talk or do we just sit here like this? God, why am I so nervous? It's not like I'm on a date with her or anything._

"Now go until the hill and turn left," she said softly.

I kept driving, unresponsive. _Great, now I have to keep silent or it will sound like I'm forcing it. Not that I care…_

* * *

Chello all! Yes I know I said 'chello'! Review, Fav, Follow, give me advice! Do whatever lol. Again thanks to everyone for the love, le chapter three might be up by today, as soon as I finish editing it!


	3. Playing it Cool

"I'm sorry you, like, have to do this," she huffed out abruptly, tucking a strain of damp hair behind her ear. I was a little startled by the sudden break in silence, and let out a little cough to mask it.

"It's okay, really. Just don't go to any bars for a few more year."

"I was only dancing," she retorted defensively.

"You know that doesn't matter. Besides, you'll attract the wrong kind of crowd at a place like that."

"Well, _you _were there," she said with a hint of victory in her voice, I suppose I set myself up for that one. I glanced over at her and she had goofy childish grin on her face again. How the hell is able to make that look so attractive? "So does that make you the wrong kind of crowd?"

The second she finished saying it, my face started burning red, both from embarrassment and anger. She was mocking me. And not only that, the conversation was taking a turn that I didn't want to go in. She was still my student after all; and, by no means were we on 'friendly terms'.She knew it too. I could almost hear the smile wipe off her face when I didn't give in her shenanigans..

"Um- go uh, go straight here. For a little while," she mumbled apologetically. It was silent once again in the car, which I was grateful for. The sooner Amelia was home safe, the sooner I could stop holding my breath. Eventually, though, she piped up again.

"Well, I guess _this _is really _an unlikely encounter, _right?"

"I guess so."

"Maybe I should rewrite my story about this…"

I looked over at her and she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt again. No sooner had I turned to face her, she pulled her knees up to her chest on the seat. Her skirt pulled back even more, showing almost the entire bottom of her leg.

"I'm not sure it'd be, uh… very exciting," I offered. Now the situation was really sinking in and making me anxious. I couldn't believe I was still looking at her legs like that as I replied to her. My entire body tensed and I reactively reached between us to a little compartment and grabbed an empty gum wrapper, pretending like that's what I was looking for.

"Well we don't know how it ends yet!" she rejoined.

I threw wrapper onto the floor in front of me. "It ends with you being dropped off at your parents," I replied flatly.

"Maybe not…" she said softly.

As hard as I tried to focus on the road, on the simple task at hand, every passing second broke down that little wall I had built around my attraction to Amelia. I was more consciously aware with each moment that a gorgeous girl was sitting next to me in the car, wearing that tantalizing little outfit. I blew through a four-way stop without even thinking. The loud blare of a honking car fading behind us snapped me to attention. _What the hell am I doing!? _My hands were gripping the wheel and I was staring straight ahead.

"What are you doing?" she cried. "You were supposed to turn back there."

"Uh- sorry." I tried to feign casual, "I guess I didn't see the sign. I've never been down this street, I don't think…" I pulled over to find a place to turn around.

"Gosh, and here I thought _I _was supposed to be the irresponsible one."

I tried to ignore the comment, but she pressed on as soon as she realized I wasn't going to respond.

"I guess you do, like, tend to zone pretty hard…" she insinuated.

I'd gotten the car turned back around now. Still blushing from my idiocy, I absent-mindedly muttered, "Huh?"

"Well um- like in the gym that one day. You were just staring and staring…" her voice trailed off. _Oh. Crap. _I felt my heartbeat up in my temples. My hands nervously gripped at the steering wheel; my palms were actually sweaty. At least I managed to stop at the sign this time.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," I lied impassively. "So which way was I supposed to turn?"

She reached her arm out in front of me and pointed to the left. I tentatively inhaled, smelling a faint trace of her perfume. "That way…" she answered, but just as quick she added, "You mean you didn't see me? We were in the same room…"

I pulled at the wheel to turn, but Amelia was slow to take her arm away. The skin of our arms gingerly caressed as she leisurely drew back. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. It almost felt as if she lingered her finger tips and teasingly traced them up to my sleeve before she was gone.

"Is that why you didn't, um, say hi?" she asked, almost pouting. "I could have sworn you… saw me…"

_ What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_ Lying about seemed pointless. But was sure I didn't want to keep talking about it. "So, we getting close?" _God, I sound so rattled…_

"Yeah," she said dejected. "You aren't gonna, um, tell my parents, right?"

_Finally, something I have control over… _"Seeing as you didn't, um, drink anything, I think we can just pretend this never happened…"

She sighed, "Thank God" I couldn't help but notice she brought her legs back down to the seat. Against my will, my head turned slightly as I watched her stretch her legs out, running her palms down her thighs to her knees. Her skirt was still pulled up, and it gave her this almost disheveled indecent look. Unconsciously I had expected her to straighten the fabric out and pulled it down her legs a bit, but she left it like that. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying vainly to distract myself to anything but her.

"It's um, just up here," she broke the silence.

My heart skipped a beat. I bit the back of my tongue in irritation. I pulled up to the side of the street, opting _not _to be seen going in her driveway. She looked at me and gave a shy smile as she realized what I was doing.

"Okay then," I tried to sound light-hearted, looking at her plainly now.

She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Thank you _so _much for not, like, making a big deal out of this…"

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?" _Sound like a teacher, sound like a teacher, sound like a teacher…_

She bit the bottom of her lip. "I'll try… but maybe I'll want to be rescued by you again…" Her voice quavered a little, like she couldn't decide whether to say it as a joke or as a pick up line. Her wavering confidence was rather cute. Her innocence mixed oddly with that sexy confidence. Our eyes were locked into each other's. It only lasted a second, but it felt like a long and precipitous silence.

"Uh- I'll see you on Monday, Amelia" I stumbled, hoping that would get her to get out of my car. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it with a sly grin. I was so scared at the situation, so petrified about how she would react, that I didn't even have time to react to her. Amelia shifted in her seat, as if getting ready to get out of the car, but then quickly shot a hand over to my thigh. My eyes widened as she put her weight on my leg, tenderly squeezing her fingers into me. She then leaned over to me, darting out like a snake, and moved her face up to mine. My mouth was hanging open a bit in bewildered surprise. My mind didn't even have time to put together any thoughts before she pressed her mouth against my bottom lip. Instinctively, I closed my mouth around hers. Not because I wanted to kiss her back; I didn't even realize what was happening yet. It seemed to encourage her and I think she actually nibbled on my lower lip. As fast as it happened, my hand shot out and pressed against her soft stomach. I pushed her away and she pulled her face back, breaking the kiss.

"Amelia" I croaked out in shock.

There was this wild look in her eye, like she was burning with adrenaline. She let out a little sigh, looking straight at me, and bit the tip of her tongue. I felt her right hand come down and grab my wrist. I was still pressing against her stomach. She pushed my hand down to her lap, but I anxiously pulled away. Her hand still on mine, she forced me to drag my fingers along an exposed thigh before I was free.

"What in the hell…!" I blurted the first thing that came to mind, which did no justice to the situation. Here I was, in my car, with my student who just made a pass at me. And the only coherent thing I could was, 'what the hell'. If Francis ever caught wind of this, he would never let me live it down.

She quickly leaned away from me and opened the passenger door. "What?" she said coyly as she scooted out of the car. "You _said _this like… never happened!" The door slammed shut and she began trotting up her driveway. I sat in stunned disbelief, watching her as she went. Before she went out of view around a corner, she spun around and faced my car. She raised her hand up and wiggled her fingers, giving me a wave. I barely noticed it. I was looking at that taut and bare stomach, framed by a little shirt and plaid skirt. Then she disappeared.

I looked down in my lap, thigh still warm from where her tiny hands were, then grimaced and dropped my head against the back of my seat.

I drove back home in a total daze. I think for the most part, I was in denial. There was no way that could have happened. How could I have let it come to that? _How badly did I want it to come to that? _Then there was guilt, because I had a girlfriend. Because Amelia wasmy student. I mean, I was just trying to do the right thing, wasn't I? I didn't actually think something like _that _would happen.

I didn't freak out right away. Once I got back to my place, I just stumbled into my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and numbly took off my shoes. My teeth repeatedly ran against my lower lip. At first I could still taste her lip gloss that wiped onto me. Although it was long gone by now, part of my mind still thought it was there. The sensation was imprinted in my memory. It was sweet and young.

My head fell into my hands, elbows resting on my legs. I took a deep breath to try and clear my head. It didn't matter; thoughts barely registered anyway. I leaned up and let my body fall backwards onto the bed. My hands absent-mindedly ran down my legs. I closed my eyes.  
I saw her dancing, her gyrating tight body. I saw her sitting in the passenger seat, legs pulled up, skirt riding up, thighs exposed. I saw her shy smile. Then I saw it melt into a knowing one, full of that risky teenage assurance. _What was she thinking…? _

I replayed our kiss in my imagination. I need a distraction. My body was shaking from fear and apprehension as I got into the shower. I have no idea how long I stood in there, hot water pouring over my body. I stayed in to try and relax, let the heat take away some of the stress. I tried to rationalize. My gears were spinning as fast as possible, trying to find a way out of the mess I was in. _I didn't do anything wrong. She threw herself at me! All I have to do is discreetly tell her to back off, or I will get her in trouble…_

I couldn't sleep. You know when you get restless, and just keep tossing over and over? You're tired as hell, but you just can't help but lie awake. As the night goes on, you get those brief moments of rest but it's even worse. But it's not actual rest because you have the same dream. Over. And over. And _over _again.

That's what was happening to me. I was back in the bar, watching Amelia dance. I kept telling my friends I was going to go over to her to tell her she had to go. It was almost like a movie; I helplessly watched myself do it, even though in the back of my awareness, I knew what would happen, and that I needed to escape.

Out of sheer desperation, I masturbated myself in the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about how fucked I was. About how bad I wanted to be touch,by my student.

* * *

The next day I had plans to spend some time with my girlfriend. I debated whether that was a good idea. On one hand, maybe she could take my mind off of things. On the other hand, I was so wracked with guilt and apprehension that I couldn't deal with it. I told her I was feeling sick and called it off.

The rest of the weekend was a dull blur. At some point I was lying on my bed, exhausted. Alice called and said she was going to come over and check on me. Somehow I persuaded her to stay away. Clearly I was too sick; I might be contagious. Just wait a few days. _ex._

I even thought about calling in sick to work. The closer Monday came, the more I dreaded seeing Amelia. Eventually I resolved to go in; because if I didn't show up, then _she _would know why. Like hell I was going to willingly let her think that she had any power over me. _Even if she does._

When I went to bed Sunday night, I actually managed to convince myself to be somewhat confident. My attempts to rationalize and belittle the importance of the _event _were at least mildly successful. I was sure that, once back in the familiar domain of my classroom, I would be able to assert my authority over Amelia. I would tell her after class, in no uncertain terms, that I had zero interest in her. And that given the circumstances, I am willing to forget her transgression and not get her in trouble.

Monday arrived. Things were going well in the morning. Even if I was glancing at the clock every three minutes, mentally calculating the time left until Ameila's arrival. At least I didn't feel nervous. Then the bell rang and my heartbeat began to pick up and my anxiety crept around my chest. She had five minutes to get into the room. Each time the door swung open, I glanced over. Shots of relief and irritation flashed through me each time it wasn't _her_.

I'm not sure exactly what I felt when she did come in. Part of me expected her to enter wearing something scandalous, something tight and revealing. The mind of a man is sickening, I it was almost anti-climactic when she waltzed in wearing just jeans and a sweatshirt. Never mind that a bit of me was disappointed. Wasn't she trying to seduce me, after all?

Class proceeded at a fair routine. Amelia was almost boring compared to her normal, over excitable confident self. Not only that, but with her bold experiment the other night, I thought there would be something, but there was nothing. I'm not even sure if she really looked at me. Of course I kept stealing looks at _her. _But the most I got out of her was a shy smile when I caught her doodling. Not that I wanted her to doing anything...

As the end of the period drew near, I felt my palms getting a little sweaty. It was ridiculous. I was planning on telling Amelia to stay after the bell for a minute. Then I would put an end to whatever was happening. I don't know if her nonchalant demeanor made me more nervous or less. Part of it made me feel stupid. Maybe I was completely overreacting. I actually felt nervous about approaching her though. Yes, intimidated by my flirty teenage student.

All of my thoughts were drowned out by the school bell and din of a roomful of hungry students shuffling out of their seats and heading for the door. I caught Amelia's attention to tell her to come to my desk, but she was already on her way. She had a paper in her hand, that grin back on her face once she approached the desk.

"I worked on my story over the weekend," she said sweetly, stretching out to hand it to me.

"Oh, that's good. Actually I was hoping I could speak with you a minute about it. Before you go." I took the paper.

"Um, I guess so…" She said it like she was annoyed, but I_ knew _there was a flirty little smile under there. _Or do I just want there to be one…_

Before I could respond, two of my other students approached my desk, waving their papers. It was some of my college-bound overachievers. I knew I would never hear the end of their whining sycophancy. They immediately piped up, saying they wanted to talk about their submissions as well. Autumn rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at me. There was no way I could talk to her about 'the situation' in front of any other students. And the others weren't going to leave anytime soon. I tried to tell them that I would talk to them after I looked over their own comments, but no, they had to speak with me _now_.

Amelia interrupted, "It's okay, I'll go. We can talk about it later if you want. You should probably read my new stuff first anyway…"

I couldn't find the wherewithal to argue with her. She left the classroom. I watched her go. I hadn't noticed before, but her jeans _were _pretty tight after all. _Such a nice_… For a moment I forgot that there were other students there, looking at me. Looking at me looking at _her_. I felt my face start to grow hot as I turned to face them. Fearing they knew my thoughts, I blurted, "You know, you _are _capable of waiting your turn, instead of running your peers off."

They suddenly squirmed into bashful apologies, not wanting to be on my the wrong side of my good graces when their grade was on the line. Kiss-asses.

I was rather abrupt and terse with them for the next fifteen minutes. Mostly from my own emotional state, but I'm pretty confident they thought I was just irritated at their manners. I breathed an annoyed sigh as soon as they left and the room was empty. Rubbing my temples with one hand, I slid my desk drawer open and pulled out my lunch, tossing it on the desk.

Then I saw her paper. My heart skipped a beat. _Don't read it now. Whatever it is, just read it after school. At home… You wouldn't read any other student's paper at lunch. _I pushed my chair back and stood up, resolving to go to the teacher's lounge and put all this out of my head. But I didn't even make it to the hallway before I turned around and sunk back into my chair with an irritated grunt.

There was no helping myself. I pulled the paper up and saw a written comment from her, scrawled under mine in big bubbly letters that only a teenage girl would do.

"I still think my plot is good. It can keep adding on in fun ways. Just try the next part."

So she didn't change her submission at all. _Shit_. I thumbed through the pages until I got to the newest addition, freshly stables onto the back. My dick started involuntarily twitching before I read the first word.

_'She was so sure that she saw him staring at her in the gym… Could he really be interested? As the week went on, she started to doubt herself. Maybe she was imagining it… Maybe it was even wishful thinking…'_

What the hell was this? My brain tried to process the thought that she was actually going to push this further. I skimmed through the pages, past her ruminating about seeing her teacher in a different light… On to the bar…

_'So she danced on in her little schoolgirl outfit. She knew all the older men were looking at her. It wasn't the first time it had happened. She liked it, but for some reason it just wasn't as thrilling as being watched by him, like on the treadmill… As she twisted and turned, her eyes closed and picturing him, she almost thought she imagined hearing his voice call out her name. She looked anyway and felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on her when she actually saw her teacher… another encounter!'_

Uh huh, very clever. Or maybe I didn't think that. My thought process was probably more to the effect of: holy shit, she was fantasizing about me?

As desperate as I was to read every word, I restlessly flipped the page and skipped ahead a little. She talked about being nervous about having to leave the bar. About her parents finding out. About getting into her teacher's car. She talked about trying to flirt a little while driving, then feeling embarrassed about it. It was always so easier to read boys her age.

_'When they pulled up to her house, she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure. She thought he might like her. He seemed so flustered… not at all like he is when he's teaching. She looked down and was about to say goodbye, but without even thinking, she just leaned forward and kissed him!'_

My mouth was dry as I read her version of the events. I kept shifting awkwardly in my seat, squirming from where my thoughts were straying to. I couldn't believe this. This was terrible. _This was amazing… _

She detailed how I, or rather, "_the teacher_," kissed her back. And how much she liked it. As she left and went back into her house, she was so happy. But she didn't want to freak him out, so she would play it down at school. But she couldn't wait until their next encounter somewhere.

_'Maybe she would leave it to fate. But maybe she would have to take fate into her own hands…'_

Okay. A little over-dramatic. What do you expect from a high-schooler? But who gives a rat's ass. I wasn't thinking objectively about the quality of her writing. I was thinking, rather haphazardly, that Amelia wanted me and wanted to do things with me. _That's just what you want her to want…_

* * *

The day couldn't end soon enough. Loath as I was to admit it, but I was desperate to get home. I needed time to read her paper again, thoroughly this time. And I wanted to make sure I would be alone. No students walking in. No other teachers. Just me.

And that's just what happened. No sooner was I in my door that I had thrown all my things to the side except for Amelia's paper. I sank into the couch, irritated at my own hustle but powerless to do anything about it. I couldn't stop muttering to myself about how deep of shit I was in with Amelia, about how to get the little tease to stop. I was burning for her.

My body was so on edge that I barely got through a few paragraphs before my hips jerked. _God, I can't even help myself. _I once again was flooded with guilt and fear of what was happening. I _had _to stop this somehow. She can't keep writing this story, or worse, thinking that _whatever _was happening could be allowed to continue.

At first I resolved to confront her the next day at school. I would find a way to get her alone, no matter what. Then I realized, to hell with that. I'd wait a few days. Make _her _sweat it out. Nonchalance and disinterest was the way to go. I wasn't going to come off desperate in front of her. _Not anymore than I already have…_

Of course, that didn't stop my curiosity from getting the better of me later that evening. After I ate some dinner, I rummaged through the closet and found the previous class's yearbook. I thumbed through the pages and found her photo. She definitely looked younger; a year is a long time for a teenager. Still definitely cute; although I would have never started obsessing over her. Hell, I never would have _now _if it wasn't for that day at the gym…

I continued to turn through the pages, taking in all of the larger pictures entered into the book: events, clubs, random snapshots of high school life. I ignored the part of myself that was calling me a pervert for what I was looking for. Especially when I came upon what I wanted.

I didn't _know _if there would be another picture of Amelia somewhere in the yearbook, but there was. She was standing in the middle of two other girls at some sports game; all their arms upraised showing "number one". She was wearing these tiny shorts and a tank-top, which pulled up to show her flat stomach from her pose.

Her friends didn't even register to me. They were probably just as cute. But I didn't care at all about them. I just saw _her_. Her innocent face, her youthful body. I don't know what I attracted me the most: those little shorts showing off her legs, or all that young skin bared from her shirt. Or maybe it was just that I was so helpless that I'd resort to digging up a picture from her as a junior to get my fix.

I was so disgusted with myself. But I didn't pretend like I could stop anymore. All I cared about was giving Amelia the impression that I didn't want her. I could deal with my _own _feelings until the end of the school year, and then it'd be over.

* * *

The next few days were awkward. I kept to my plan of playing cool in class and not confronting Amelia right away. Even though every day I saw her, my nerves rattled and demanded I just get it over with. But nothing interesting happened. She didn't wear anything outrageous. She didn't flirt with me or really give me any signs at all.

Every once in awhile I'd see a sly little look from her, but I was convinced that I had imagined it. As much as I didn't want her to be serious about the whole thing, I _wanted _to see her give me a signal.

I finally got something on Thursday. Another student asked if I had read their latest revisions on their stories. As soon as he asked, I carefully eyed Amelia's reaction. Her eyes shot up from her paper that she'd been scribbling on. _She was interested! _This thought was accompanied simultaneously by an exuberant _'yes!_' and terrified _'shit!'_

I answered that I still had a couple of submissions left. They would be finished by the end of the school day, and I'd hand them back on Friday. If they were truly desperate, they could come in after the last bell and pick it up early. I already knew at least a handful of students would take me up on it. What I was curious about, obviously, was if _she _would.

The minutes dragged on slowly for the rest of the afternoon, that very question weighing on my mind the entire time. School ended at 2:00. At 2:05, the first few students trickled in. Some just wanted their papers right away and left. Others stayed to look over them and discuss them with me. Ordinarily I would have told them to wait at least a day, if not the weekend, before jumping to questions. Today however, I was generous with my time. I kept eying the door. _Just in case..._

By 2:30, my room was once again empty. She didn't show up. My edgy anticipation finally wore off, and I assumed I'd have a break of it until tomorrow. I got up from my desk and started putting my things together to leave. So my stomach did a total flip when I suddenly heard, from behind me, a young girl's voice chirp, "Oh good, I'm not too late!"

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Ah Amelia, how may I help you?"

"I was hoping to get my paper." She had walked up to my desk now. It was all I could do not to spin around and take her in the second I knew she was at the door. _Be calm, be casual…_

"Of course," I rummaged through a binder (as if I didn't have hers placed for convenient access already). "Although I noticed you didn't follow my instruction…"

Her eager features faded, clouded by vague unease. "What do you mean?"

_You're in charge here, make sure it stays that way. _"Well, we discussed that your initial prompt didn't have much in the way of direction…"

"What are you talking about!" she blurted, almost offended. "I wrote a whole second part! It continues everything!"

"Actually, if you take the time to read my comments, it almost comes off as a completely separate story, just tacked onto the first." This wasn't _completely _true, and I felt guilty about compromising my teaching integrity, but there were greater stakes at play here.

She snatched the paper from my hand. "That's like, totally unfair! It completely fits together!" The pages flipped angrily through her fingers as her eyes buzzed over each line I marked in. Before I could respond, her eyes slowly rose up and leveled at my gaze. "And you know it."

_Oh. Crap. _I was almost chilled by her sudden determination and confidence. Or maybe it was just me being a nervous wreck on the inside. I stared at her blankly for a moment, no words coming to mind.

"Is this about something else?" she asked flatly"Look Amelia, this paper is, um, inappropriate…" I responded, resolved not to play anymore games that might encourage her behavior.

"Why?"

I almost scoffed. "Because…"

"Because _I _think the writing is really good," she interrupted.

"Like I said, it's not the _writing _so much as the _subject matter_…"

"Well it totally fits the prompt! Do I need to show it to another English teacher to prove it?"

"That's , not necessary…" I blurted out quickly.

She cocked her neck a bit, trying to hide a smug little smile. "So what's the problem?"

"Look Amelia, I'm not sure what- what you think is going on here. I have willed to overlook your, um, _indiscretion _from the other night…"

Her mouth snapped shut and her cheeks turned bright red.

"…but whatever it is, it is going to stop. It _has _stopped." _There. Firm, in charge._

She stared at me, angry at not finding any words. Her gaze dropped down to her paper and she finally spoke, "I don't see what _that _has to do with _this_." And she shook the paper for emphasis.

Was she joking? "This isn't a game, Amelia."

"What? You think this would actually _happen_? A high school teacher getting excited over his little _student_? That's pretty _unlikely_. And isn't that, like, the whole point of the story?" She dripped with sarcasm.

And there it was again. That sudden flare of excitement and certainty in her eyes. That look she got when she knew she wanted something. I needed to take control. "That's right, it wouldn't happen, so…"

"So there's no _problem _then, right?" she quickly interjected.

At that moment, one of the other teacher's from down the hall poked her head in the door. Amelia and I both looked over.

"Oh sorry," my colleague apologized, "I didn't think you'd still be with your students…"

"It's okay Ms. Elizabetha, we were just finishing up." Amelia turned and gave me that look. "Thanks for like, seeing it my way. I'm really excited to see how the story turns out."

She was already walking away from me and towards the door before I could respond. My muscles tensed. I didn't want this to end with her having the last word, but I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable even broaching the topic with another instructor in the room.

At that moment I felt defeated. For better or for worse, I allowed myself to be convinced that there wasn't much I could do. I wasn't sure if she was bluffing about showing the paper to another teacher. Even if she did, it didn't _prove _anything. But my obsession over the recent weeks was too powerful to think through it clearly. It had to stay a secret, even if that meant allowing her to continue writing. All _I _had to do was stay away from her. I could do that, right?


	4. Sparks in the magic show

Sorry Sorry Sorry for taking so long to update this! I got swamped with school and other stuff! But I'm back now with some exciting stiff for you guys. Hint, hint, wink, wink lol. Thanks for all of those who faved and follow this story!

* * *

Actually, it turns out the answer was a resounding no. It took only until the next day. Class proceeded uneventfully; I couldn't bring myself to try and face Amelia again about the paper. I was afraid of how she'd react. The previous night was wracked with nightmares of her telling another teacher, and everyone finding out. I'd wake up, sweaty and angry, even a cup of Early Grey did nothing to settle my rigged nerves.

The most notable thing that occurred was that it was sunny. This meant Amelia came to school wearing a showy pair of little shorts. I tried to ignore them and not think about those…things that hardly constituted as proper covering material. Dare I say, I was successful at doing so. Despite her subtle but obvious little movements, I managed to keep my eyes ahead rather than on her. Once the day was done, at least I'd have the weekend away from her. I was even going to spend some time with my girlfriend; let a real woman expel these unending thoughts about a girl.

"Mr. Kirkland!" I turned quickly at the voice of Ms. Elizaveta. The brunette ran up to me, waving a clipboard in her hand.

"I'm so glad I caught up to you, I need a favor." She smiled, and while I'm not to always pre-judge, something about her smile made me want to retreat quickly. It shone with disaster. But, as you may have assumed by now, I inquired against my better judgment.

"What did you need?"

"You know the annual spring fair is this weekend right? Well, we need a few more helping hands to make it run smoothly." My expression must have matched my confused thoughts. I had no idea we had an annual fair, let alone that it was volunteer thing. Elizaveta must have picked up on my confusion as well.

"The annual fair," she stressed, using her hands for emphasis, "It's the biggest fundraiser we have. Well, the point is we need another male to help with the set up. Gilbert was on the list but he pulled out at the last-minute."

"What time would I have to be there?"

"Oh, oh you'll do it?" Her surprise was a bit insulting but I nodded anyway. She looked over her clipboard and the back to me. " Can you be there for about 8 in the morning? It shouldn't take too long, you'll be done by 10, just in time for the fair."

"Yes, sure that's fine." I agreed. She wrote my name down and after a few finally arrangements I was finally free to go home. That evening, Alice and I went to the movies. We were both tired from the work week and didn't feel like doing anything too extravagant. I hardly remember it though, as I was too busy scanning to make sure Amelia was nowhere to be found. I told Alice about the fair that Saturday and she was all for going.

When I arrived at school early that Saturday morning, the parking lot was in the process of being turned into a fair ground. A good day for a fair indeed. A few of the helping hands I recognized from teachers meetings, but others I assumed were parents who volunteered.

"Arthur, Alice let you out to play with the boys?" None other than my nemesis, Francis called to me as he waved me over to his booth, two by four in hand. Reluctantly, I made my way to him, seeing as I wasn't really acquainted with anyone else, that was the only reasons. My hands shoved into my shorts pocket, I sullied over to him.

"Put that thing down before you hard someone." I told him, taking the piece of wood from him. He gave me a mock pout, before it was replaced by that lecherous look I've known to associate with him.

"My, my, you're as quick to grab my wood as the women. Ohonhon." His words brought an image to my head involving a certain student, and was reflected in my flushing cheeks. Damn that frog.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway? Building things doesn't suit you." I quickly changed the subject. Francis moved a lock of hair from his face, and tightened the ponytail he had in the back of his head.

"Contrary to what you think mon cher, I can be helpful and selfless. And besides, a lot of the mothers volunteer with the cooking. They are also anxious to help hard working me." He winked and I snorted, choosing instead to pick up a hammer and not indulge further into that conversation. It was bad enough I had thoughts about Amelia, I didn't need to add single moms to list too. So instead, I built booths for different games, food stands and light fixtures. Francis was right, the woman seem to enjoy bringing refreshments to us men while we worked. None of the women were bad off either, not that I focused on any particular one. I couldn't say the same for that French lecher. Who had his eye on a saucy brunette, it can be expected from him. But as for me, my Alice is more than enough.

People started arriving as we were working. Students were also working at the fair, mainly as ticket holders or working at tables designated for their particular club. I was sure that it was well after ten when I noticed Alice getting a ticket and coming in. From my vantage point, which happened to be atop a ladder, she looked beautiful. Dressed in a simple sky blue sundress with a white cardigan, her hair rolled into a simple bun and those glasses teetering on the bridge of her nose. She was scanning the premise, no doubt looking for me, examining everything little thing critically. That was my Alice, a real woman, not like that teenage, childish Amelia with all of her, what they hell am I thinking. My focus should be on Alice only, and it was at that second my mobile rung. I looked at Alice to see she had the phone to her ear.

"Look up love," I told her when I answered. Immediately she looked up, spotting me next to facing painting banner. She smiled and hung up as I descended the ladder.

"I thought you would come later, that way I had time to change." I said, pointing to my barely damped shirt. Granted it was spring, but I had worked up a small amount of sweat working. Alice, looked me over for a moment before answering.

"You look fin Arthur, come on, there is a booth with books for sell that I want to see." She looped her arm into my arm and we proceeded towards the library's booth of cheap books for sell. As Alice glanced through books, I glanced through the crowds. For some reason, I had the tremendous brain fart to not realize the fair would more than likely e full of high school kids. I guess it wouldn't be an issue, as long as she wasn't there. And what would be the odds of that anyway?

At least that's what I kept telling myself as we strolled from booth to booth. Every time I saw a tight little body in short shorts, my heart skipped a beat until I realized it wasn't her. I felt horribly guilty, hoping my girlfriend didn't think I was trying to check them all out. The crowd was starting to grow and for a moment so did my paranoia. But really, this was a big parking out, even if Amelia had come, there was no guarantee that we would run into each other. Speaking of running into people, while Alice and I stopped by the international table to sample some Nepalese food, Francis felt it necessary to approach us. Of course he greeted Alice first, who thankful was well acquainted with his advances and stopped him before he could start.

"Cherie, you break my heart." He responded, placing a hand over his heart. "I only came over to give Arthur some good news."

"What news?" I asked doubtfully. He smiled and pointed to the far end of the parking lot towards the gym.

"They are hosting a magic show in a few minutes, I thought you might be interested." Alice turned to me with inquiring eyes.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. You see, we both a bit of a fascination with magical things, her more than me really. She shook her head in the affirmative and we made our way to the line by the gym to get tickets. As we waited, my mind trailed off briefly, but I was jolted back to reality hearing a large outcry of giggling.

I looked behind me in the line and saw a group of girls talking with some boys. You know how it is, young people always talking louder because they think other people want to see them. At first it was nothing, and I started to look away, but at the last moment I saw that familiar pair of shorts. Or perhaps those more familiar young legs.

She wasn't facing towards me, but either from cosmic bad luck or her getting that sixth sense of someone watching her, she turned her head. Her eyes flickered a nervous excitement the moment she identified me. It was obvious I recognized her, but I jerked my head anxiously away regardless.

I wasn't going to look again, but I did put my arm around Alice's waist and gave her a squeeze. She didn't think anything of it particularly; I hoped Amelia was watching and got the idea. We bought two tickets and went inside to be seated. There was good a turn out for the show, mostly parents with their children, but teenagers, adults and the like where inside as well. I attempted to get Alice to sit in a corner, or at least the side of a row. There were still too many open seats though, and she insisted that we get a better view by sitting in the middle somewhere.  
Alice was making conversation about something as we took our seats on the bleachers, but I can't remember what the hell about. It was all I could do to hide my own distraction. I really did not want Amelia to see the show with us. My eyes kept darting back to the door, waiting for her group to come in; hoping they'd think a magic show was lame or what terminology kids use these days. My eyes scanned every person that walked through the door. I prayed silently that God would spare me a few minutes so I could fake a headache or something and go home.

More people came in and filled up the seats. When I looked at the door again, there her group was, giving the man at the door their ticket. I tried to slouch a little and hide my presence. Damn it. There was a largely empty row near the front where it looked like the whole gaggle of them would sit.

Maybe I was overreacting. Like I said, what the hell could she do? But try to put yourself in my shoes. As ridiculous as it may sound, I was more and more afraid of this girl. Not for what she could do to me, but how she made me feel about her. Guilt, lust, everything swirled around inside of me. My girlfriend being right next to me just made it seem that much more scandalous.

I couldn't help but strain my focus to hear Amelia complain that was too far up and close. My heartbeat began to speed up, realizing she said it while looking up and seeing Alice. I slouched further and rested my head in my hand, trying to cover my face. It was no use. Some of them sat down below, but another five of them came up near me. It was no surprise when Amelia came scooting down the aisle first, finally forcing me to catch her eye.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked me innocently, as if I were a stranger.

"Go ahead," I mumbled , trying my best to seem wholly uninterested in her.

I recognized some of her friends, but none of them were my students. I wondered if any of them noticed they were sitting near a teacher. From their carefree attitude, I felt that they were too oblivious. At least they didn't recognize me. I leaned over to my right side and asked Alice what time it was. The show would start in just a few minutes. I couldn't wait.

Nothing unusual happened for a little while. The doors close, and the already dim room became darker. There was one light in the center of the gym, awaiting the performs. Amelia hadn't paid me any mind after sitting down, and I was almost starting to feel okay about it. There's nothing she can do anyway, what am I so worried about? The first strike came when she brought her hand on the bleachers next to mine.

My hand was already resting there, and the length of her skin laid down along mine. The sudden touch startled me and I jerked my hand away. She did the same and whispered, 'sorry'. Okay, harmless accident, no big deal. I tried to concentrate on the first act. It was a man and woman, who I recognized as Ivan the Physics teacher, and Matilda , guidance councilor. How Ivan convinced timid Matilda to dress in a red sequence bunny suit, complete with a furry white tail, served as distraction enough from the faint outline of Amelia's legs in the seat next to me.

As the show went on, she stretched out both her arms until they were taut for a few seconds, then re-shifted in her seat. When she brought down her right hand, she lazily let it drop down into my personal space. Her fingers grazed across my thigh and then shyly shot back to her lap.

The feeling of her fingertips was a shock. I gave her an irritated glare (which probably just looked confused), and she made a silent but exaggerated frown as if to say 'oops'. I turned back to the Matilda and Ivan, even more flustered than before. Honestly I thought maybe that'd be it. There are only so many times you can accidentally touch someone, you know? What I didn't predict was that she'd drop the pretense.

She was handed a large drink from one of her friends and she took a big sip. She then leaned down to place it on the floor, between me and her. I tried to keep my eyes on the Ivan pouring some kind of liquid in a flask Matilda was holing, but I couldn't help glance at Amelia's every movement. And I couldn't believe what happened next. Once she put it down, she boldly traced her fingers up my calf .She brushed me all the way up to my knee before she let go and resumed her natural position.

My stomach flipped and my eyes peeled wide. Holy fuck. Did she really do that? First I looked at Alice; she was thankfully absorbed in the chemicals bubbling onto the wooden floor. Then I looked again at Amelia, who pretended like I wasn't even there. I swallowed hard, my mouth going completely dry. This is insane. How can I stop her? What if someone sees?

At this point I don't think I was even registering what was happening in the magic show. Ivan and Matilda and gone, only to be replaced by a man in a dragon suit holding a dog. My mind was racing like I was some inexperienced kid about to get caught doing something wrong. She's my student for Christ's sake! Why is this happening? It didn't take long until she went for it again. She rested her arm next to her thigh before inching it closer to me, her eyes forwards as if her full attention was on the dragon man.

You could barely see what she was doing unless you looked. I was of course. God, not again. Her hand reached to the underside of my knee. With two or three fingers, she tickled my skin there. It was so sensitive that it sent waves up my leg. My body tensed in mortification. I was afraid to just grab her arm; someone would see. But she didn't stop, and, darn I say, it felt good.

I couldn't deny the gentle touch was having more than a ticklish effect on me. Whether it was just what she was doing, or whether it was because of everything else. My heart sank at the realization. I finally managed to shift in my seat, pushing my legs away from her. She drew her hand away. Silently, I breathed in a huge sigh and looked over at her.

She brought her fingers back to her own leg and traced them up her thigh, teasingly stopping at the hem of those tiny shorts. She knew I was looking. Reluctantly I looked up at her eyes and saw her biting her lower lip, surreptitiously looking back at me. My fists clenched in frustration.

It seemed that she left me alone for another ten or fifteen minutes. I tried to relax and will my racing lewd thoughts away. But the more I tried, the worse it got. . It was insane. I was so embarrassed; the whole situation was so wrong. And it was making me hotter. I couldn't help but think about her body and all my fantasies I'd been having about her. And now here she was, next to me. There was no denying that this would fuel my growing obsession even worse.

I saw she put her arm move slight on her thigh and literally felt the increased thump in my chest. She lightly tapped her fingers along it, then she rolled her arm and started idly picking her nails with her thumb.. As much as I dreaded it, I felt even worse about hopelessly anticipating what she was going to do next. It was so twisted.

There was a sudden cheer through the crowd that cause both of us to turn our attention to the dragon man. I looked at Alice who was giving the man a standing ovation. She turned to look at me with a smile. I smiled weakly and clapped as well. If only she knew what was going on. Amelia was clapping as well, cheering along with her friends. She stood with the rest of the crowd as the man took a bow before taking his leave. I really wish I knew what we were all clapping for. Frustration brewed in my chest at this girl who was distracting me from two things I love in this life. But honestly, if I let her do these things, I cant completely blame her. Not that am being passive about stopping Amelia, I'd say I'm being discreet.

As the crowd and Amelia took their seats for the next act, she carelessly dropped her down into my lap. She turned her hand around so her palm rested against my thigh. I bit the back of my tongue as it happened, wondering how I would get out of it this time. My shorts mostly bordered between our skin, but her fingers reached out across the fabric and lightly scratched the top of my bare leg. The movement also let her pull my shorts up a little bit, allowing her more access.

I cautiously moved one of my hands over to push her away. She slid down to the outer side of my leg and traced along my thigh. The feeling was electric and went straight up my leg. A shiver went through my body, to one area in particular. I roughly pushed Amelia's hand away. I looked up and over at Alice to see if she noticed.

She hadn't, yet. But she sensed my gaze and looked at me. I felt light-headed; I was about to get it now. I forced a weak smile at her. She returned it blithely unaware and turned back to the new act. All the while, Amelia's fingers found their way back to my leg and traced and tickled along my left thigh. I tried to swallow down the huge lump in my throat. I can't believe she didn't notice! Finally I managed to get control of myself and I grabbed Amelia's hand with my own, pushing it away, again.

She offered a light, teasing resistance. I forced her arm back to her own lap, pressing her hand down on her leg. She pulled out of my grip and my hand slid down to touch her naked skin. Oh my. I only stayed there for a moment, closing my eyes in disbelief. My fingers involuntarily squeezed her thigh before I managed to slowly drag my fingers off of her. I didn't feel my heartbeat in my chest anymore. I only felt in between my legs.

My girlfriend still hadn't noticed. When's would this bloody show end? I watched on in anxious irritation. I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the gym and away from Amelia. I rubbed my temples. God, my entire body was flushed with heat. I realized I was thirsty as hell.

I thought about getting up to go get a drink; that would even get me away from her. I abandoned the idea in short order though. What if she followed me out? Maybe I could scold her. That might even be good. But then I abandoned the idea. There was no way I was going to get up right that minute. I would walk right in front of a bunch of students, including Amelia, with an uncontrollable erection.

And so I continued to wait. You can say what you want about me. There was probably something I could have done. Everything is easy in retrospect. But at the time I was petrified of someone seeing what was happening. Because if someone saw, they would obviously see that I liked it. Nobody will care if I say I didn't want to like it. And there goes my life, branded as a pervert teacher.

Someone, I don't know who, announced that this was the final act, and my body physically relaxed. This was the only relief I got: knowing it would be over soon. My mind mostly turned on trying to squash my throbbing excitement I tried to think of other stuff. All thoughts were replaced with Amelia. How will I hide it after the movie ends? I figured it wouldn't be so bad if I shoved my hands in my pockets right away. With Alice behind me, she wouldn't even notice. I'd be okay by the time we got to the car.

I felt a tap on my left side (I jumped; Amelia being the only one that could scare me during this show). Reluctantly I looked over at her. She craned her neck to look around me to see Alice's eagerly watching the magician. Then she looked back at me with a tiny grin and motioned for me to lean down to her. She wanted to say something. Everything told me to ignore her. I won't even bother make excuses for why I leaned into her seat to let her whisper something.

So, guarded as I could be, I carefully bent over and tilted my head. I made sure to keep my eyes on the man, as if that's what I was really interested in. My senses were on red alert. I could practically feel her body shift as she brought her lips to my ear. I waited anxiously for her to say something, but all I got was her warm breath on the side of my face.

Then, very softly, she pressed even closer. I could smell her now. Images of our brief kiss were conjured in my mind, but then she finally whispered, "Don't worry… I'm not scared…"

I wasn't sure whether or not she was talking about Alice or me. My mind tried to sort it out, frozen in place, when Amelia slyly moved closer and wrapped her lips around my earlobe. Everything slowed way down for an instant. All that existed was the hot, wet feeling on my skin. It seemed like it took forever for her lips to part, but then she ran the tip of her tongue along the edge of my ear, up a little ways, then off of me.

She leaned back in her seat.

I slowly, dazedly, leaned back up into mine. My mind was wholly blank, it couldn't even catch up to be in denial yet. I just sat there, still feeling the wetness on the side of my face. It was that roar of the crowd that brought me to my senses. Whatever this man did, everyone was pleased by it except me. I just sat there, wondering how the hell I was going to explain my….excitement at a high school magic show.

Thankfully, I didn't have too. As the show wrapped up, Alice had worked herself up and rid herself of her white sweater. I gratefully offered to hold it for her as the lights came on. People started getting up, but I stayed seated, waiting for Amelia and her group to leave out. However, she sat there a minute to as well before getting up.

I made a conscious effort not to stare at her butt as she moved in front of me. Maybe that's why I didn't notice her make a deliberate stop and take a small step back, pretending like she dropped something. I did notice the pressure pushed into my waist, against the erection I was desperately trying to hide. I had to swallow back a groan of surprise.

Once out of the aisle, I managed to lead Alice away from the pack of teens and escape from Amelia. I did my best to hurry us to the car, claiming exhaustion from working all day. Alice consented without argument and we got the hell out of there. I drove home and she followed, probably worried about my sudden change in behavior. While I was in my car, alone, I thought of possible gruesome thing to get my excitement to go down. Usually, any thought of Francis would do that. As soon as we arrived at my place, I plopped myself, belly down onto the couch, I was truly exhausted. Alice, to help me out, gave me a little back massage of which I was grateful. I closed my eyes at the touch, but the only thing on my mind was a replay of Amelia's young lips around my ear, her soft whisper taunting me.

* * *

Remember guys, comment, fav, follow. tell me you love it or hate it or whatever! DO SOMETHING! :D


	5. Bribery and kidnapping

In such a short time I had put my entire livelihood in jeopardy, and for what, a hyperactive eighteen year old. The worst part was that I liked it, there was no use denying that anymore. That the forbidden nature of it all just kept fueling my fantasies, making me want more, no matter how much I told myself I didn't, or at least shouldn't. I suppose I somewhat understand Francis more, not that I am at all like him now. Women are, powerful creatures to say the least, even at such an age. I was practically waiting for that cliché day where she came in during lunch or after school, asking for some 'extra tutoring'. The idea terrified me, mostly because I couldn't stop thinking about it. How low have I fallen? How sick has my mind become? There couldn't be a more dangerous place to do such a thing. But would she try? Could I resist? How am I so weak for this girl?

Monday came. I was a mess. Amelia did nothing. Tuesday came. Same thing. Wednesday came, and now I was really nervous. The next installment of their story was due. Obviously there wasn't even a possibility that she wouldn't write about the magic show. I was anxious to see it. Afraid to see it. At the end of class, when all the students were stopping by my desk to hand it to me, Amelia gave me an innocent smile.

"Here you go dude." she said with a wink. My face immediately flushed a deep red. I faked a coughing fit to mask it, not even commenting on the 'dude' bit. God, if any other student even thought they knew what was going on, the rumors would spread like fire.  
As soon as the room was empty, I pulled out her paper to read over it. I was only a couple sentences in when another colleague popped his head in the door.

"Hey, do you eat anymore? We haven't seen you in the lounge lately."

I nervously slammed the paper down on the desk and jerked my head up, then eased into a fake grin. "Oh, hey Mathias. I'm just a little behind these last few weeks. I've been rather busy, on top of all the grading, perhaps another time?"

"If you say so," he said sarcastically but I could see his usual jovial spirit was slightly dampened. "Try not to starve." I waited until he closed the door before the releasing a breathe I didn't realizing I was holding. With slightly shaking hands I grabbed the paper and started reading again.

'_Like always, she hadn't expected to see him at the school fair. When she noticed that he was ahead of her and her friends in line, her heart started beating fast from excitement. Who knew he was into magic? But then, he put his arm around a woman and, for moment, she felt a bit jealous. Her friends noticed the change in her expression and quested what was wrong. She faked a smile, claiming everything was fine but stole a peek at the 'couple' before devising a plan._'

She was, jealous? Of Alice? More importantly, why does knowing that make me smile? Truthful, Alice was more womanly than she, I can understand her jealousy. But still, Amelia did have my attention, albeit unknowingly, there really was nothing to be jealous about. However, the thought of her going through all that trouble to seduce me was as flattering as it was sexy and wrong.

I kept reading. She talked about how nervous she was when they walked in . About how surprised she was that I got so nervous around her. About the look on my face when she touched me. Even how unsure of herself she was after kissing my ear, but determined to show me that she was much a woman as Alice was It was a vivid picture of everything that happened, from her point of view. God it was hot. But then I got to something even more unexpected.

'_She couldn't believe his 'friend' didn't notice. It was all too exciting and she was dying to talk about it. She had to get it out to someone! But who could she tell? It was her little secret, she knew she shouldn't let anybody else know, but there was no way she could keep it bottled up. So she decided to sneak her cell phone number into one of her papers that she turned in. She knew he would call her. He would even call her that night! Because he knew if he didn't, she would have to talk to somebody else about it…_'

She wrote about hoping I'd call before her "bedtime" fairly early in the evening. And sure enough, a phone number was inserted in the paper, with a few more allusions to what would happen if I didn't call. And how excited she was to receive that call. I put the paper back down and wiped my hands on my pants, which had begun to perspire. I was in a sort of panicked-calm. The kind where part of you knows you're absolutely screwed, but even your nerves are too scared to react yet.

Would she really tell somebody else if I didn't call her? She couldn't, it would be a stain on her academic record. Colleges would hate it. She's bluffing. But then again, if she just told a friend, if it was only rumor, that would be enough to end my teaching career and let her completely off the hook. Would she do that to me? Was I willing to risk it? Could I ignore how bad I wanted to call her anyway?  
My mind was vexed for the rest of the day. My lessons were distracted to the point that even the students could tell I wasn't mentally there. The more I thought about Amelia, and I could not stop thinking about her, the more worried I got. We're not just talking butterflies in my stomach; they were everywhere. Even my scalp tingled from anxiety.

Once I got home, I spent most of my time pacing around the room, staring at my own cell phone that I tossed on the table. More than once I had picked it up to actually call her, but quickly dismissed the thought. What the hell would I even say? I'm not a teenage anymore, I don't now popular slang words. Is that what she is looking for me to do? Of course not. She knows I'm an educator, I would never abuse the Queen's English with such foolery.

In her paper, she claimed she would need to be in bed by 10:00 that night. I didn't believe that for a moment. Whether she was trying to sound cute or innocent or young, I don't know. I figured she was trying to pressure me into calling her at a reasonable hour, instead of at 1:00am when everyone was asleep.

The hours slowly ticked away. I couldn't call early anyway. I didn't want to sound desperate. Somehow I needed to show some control. So I made a sandwich. It took me about an hour to eat it; I barely had any appetite. At some point I decided I'd call at 9:00. No, that was too round a number, it would seem as if I planned it, even though I am. I need a more random number, 9:21, that would work. Dear God, am I one of her teenage crushes or full grown man? Pull yourself together Arthur.

I already had the number dialed in. I was just waiting to actually go through with it and press 'Send'. Everything told me I shouldn't do it, but I had to. Needed to. With my hand trembling, I finally initiated the call. I held the phone up to my ear and watched the clock (it was only 8:58). It rang once. It rang twice.

There was an insanely loud knock at my door. I was so startled that I actually dropped the phone and it clattered down onto the floor. What the hell!? I bent over and grabbed the phone, taking huge strides on the way to the door to see who it was. It couldn't be her, that's impossible. I glanced through the peephole as I brought the phone back up to my ear. Whoever it was, had their finger blocking it so I couldn't see.

"Hello?" I heard a young voice through the phone that didn't echo through the door. There was another knock, slightly longer this time. Was it the authorities? Of course not, it's not as if I'm being watched by the police! Still, I completely and totally panicked. I clumsily took the phone from my ear and mashed the 'End' button. As soon as I saw the call dropped, I stuffed the phone in my pocket and reached for the door. Then in a brief moment of clarity, I halted and yanked my phone back out, making sure to power the damn thing off. Then I took a deep breath, let it out, and answered the door.

"Boy's night!" Mathias yelled, nearly pushing Gilbert into my house. I was so shaken up that it didn't register what he'd screamed to me.

"What?" I asked, taking a step back to let them in.

"We're going out, so get your ass, hey, you haven't change yet?" Gilbert questioned, noticing I still had on the clothes I wore to work earlier that day.

"No, I can't, it's a school night." I replied, and before Gilbert could say some snarky comment, I clarified my obliviously childish statement. "I mean, I have too much work to do. If you want to get together we can do it this weekend. Perhaps, with an earlier warning." I responded, finally getting the nervous out of my voice. As a precaution though, I walked to the table and subtly placed Amelia's paper under the stack.

"Aw, come on Kirkland!" Mathias yelled, clumsy walking over to me and throwing his arm across my shoulder. "We haven't chilled in months! What's a drink or two going to hurt you? And if it does, call in sick. That's what all the kids to anyways!"

"I'm not a child you git." I responded, moving his arm from around me, only to walk into Gilbert who stood as an imposing force in my living room.

"You're being un-awesome right now. Your ass is getting out of this house, even if we have to drag you." That made me stop. I looked at him, of course that even present grin was plastered on his face. I turned around to see Mathias was wagging his brows at me hopefully. A drink would do nicely to get my mind off of other things. I knew there was no way she could be there because I just called. Still, I wasn't going to be peer pressured into going for a drink by a overly testosterone and beer fueled gym teacher and an equality brain-dead functionally alcoholic wood-shop teacher.

"No," I walked around Gilbert to open the door for them both. I wasn't rude after all. And, more to the point, I wanted to call Amelia back sadly. I felt a twang of guilt for hanging up on her so suddenly. The least I could was call her back and explain, in private, why we couldn't continue this charade.

"Now if you would please, I would like to get back to my work." I said, gesturing my hand towards the door. Gilbert and Mathias exchanged a glance, I should have known better than to think these two would just leave. Before I could react, Gilbert hoisted me up from under my arm in some sort of wrestling hold. Mathias grabbed my feet and lifted me from the ground.

"We tried to me nice!" he said with that idiot smile.

"Unhand me this instant!" I yelled, kicking as I did so. Gilbert laughed as the led me to the porch.

"Grab his keys Mat" he yelled and Mathias dropped my feet.

"Right," he said a saluted his partner in crime. "Oh, Art, where do you keep your keys?"

"This is kidnapping you know. I could have you both arrested." I yelled, but of course it was as if I was talking to a wall. Mathias shrugged off my comment and ventured back inside, while Gilbert continued to drag me down the stairs.

"Shut up, this is happening so deal with it. Plus, we're going to meet Alfred at some new hip bar. Hopefully known of your students show up there." He joked but I stopped moving for a moment and could feel the weight of my phone in my pocket.

"Who the bloody hell is Alfred?" I said and Gilbert finally released me when we got to Mathias' car. He walked around to the drive seat and fixed my now wrinkled shirt and looked around to see if any of my neighbor had come outside to witness me being forced out of my house. Thankful, no one did, although I thought I saw someone peeing from the blinds across the street.

"He's a professor at some American College in Cook County. Can be a bit a clueless ass but still cool." he said before getting in the car.

"Great, another one of you guys." I mumbled just a Mathias emerged with my keys in hand.

"Hey," he yelled while locking the door "I heard that Art, So cruel man." I rolled my eyes and let myself into the front passenger seat, there was no use in fitting it now. Mathias sprinted down the pathway after locking the door and got into the back seat.

"How come I'm in the back of my own car? Oh, hear bro. I got your wallet to, in case you have to be the DD." he said handing me my things.

"Because that awesome me wants to drive. And you drive like my grandma." Gilbert joked and I looked out of the window as he speed off. Now what the hell was I going to do? Amelia threatened in so many words to tell someone if I didn't call her tonight. Now that I'm what these two gits, I'm sure that's impossible. I've just royally screwed myself over, nice going Arthur.

* * *

Oh my gooooddddddddddddd! you guys are like the best for loving this story. as requested by a wonderful fan. pru pru is back! with Mathias and...Alfred ;) fav, comment, tell a friend! lol


	6. Coincidental encounters, horrible timing

If I had to describe this new bar which Mathias and Gilbert calculatedly kidnapped me to: Classic. I was shocked initially. It looked like a whole in the war bar I would find in downtown London or on the streets of Dublin when I visited my brother. It wasn't Gilbert or Mathias's style at all. If they were trying to find underage chicks, I doubt they would here, judging its exterior. My opinion was confirmed when the German, rather amusingly, whined a complaint.

"What the hell is this? Alfred said this place was new, son of a bitch." Gilbert pulled into the makeshift parking lot which was honestly full. Inwardly I was happy at his disappointment, serves him right for taking me away from important matters.  
As we all disembarked from the car, the music from inside was clearly heard. I recognized the tune.

"I swear to God I'm going to choke Alfred to death if there aren't any chicks in here." Gilbert grumbles and Mathias agreed offhandedly. Honestly, I think he is just here for the beer. But my mind is trying to recall the song. And as we open the doors and the lyrics blare at me like wind on a winter morning I remember the band instantly.

"Snow Patrol?" I question but my question is lost to the noise inside. It was crowded, with people of all age groups. I glance at my two colleagues; Gilbert was already assessing the room, picking out his favorites. Of course. Mathias was making his way to, who I assumed was the man waving to us from the end of the bar. He looked rather young himself, and easily excitable, his demeanor also called a memory that wouldn't push to the forefront of my mind.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by insanely loud yelling in my ear. "Excuse me!" A woman, in her late twenties or so said to me. I turned quickly and step out of her way.

"My apologizes, sorry." I responded and she smiles at me but doesn't move yet. We stood there silently for a moment and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Gilbert making an encouraging face at me. Himself, Mathias and Alfred all mouthing 'do it' to me. I rolled my eyes and look back at the woman.

"You're accent his nice." She said and I nodded at the compliment. Really, I don't want to be rude but I can't just stand at this entrance and talk to her. I do have a significant other and friends waiting for me. She wasn't an unappealing woman either, although I'm not a particular fan of short hair on women.

Still, I entertained her for a moment. Only because I didn't want to just walk away. "Thank you, I'm from England originally. Listen though, I have to…"

"So, do you want to get a drink or something?" she cut me off before I finished. I noticed that she'd been looking down. It must have taken her some time to work up enough courage to ask me that.

"Actually," I started and took one step down into the actual bar, "I have friends over there waiting for me. Perhaps another time," she looked disappointed, "Or later maybe?" I ventured and she appeared to cheer up. Where this new me coming from? Giving women the time of day, or the illusion that would anyway.

"OK, well I'll be just there," she pointed to a booth were four women were already sitting, "In case you want to take me up on your offer for later." She winked and bobbed down the stairs to her friends. Of course I wasn't going to take her up on the offer. I had too many women to deal it as it is. Walking over to my group, Gilbert was already cheering, holding his beer above his head.

"Arrttiiiee, my man!" He stood and clasped me on the back. "The night hasn't even started yet. But don't worry, the awesome me will outdo you before we leave." I sat down on the stool next to him.

"Yes well, I don't plan on that happening again either way. I have someone already as you know." I comment and flag the bartender down.

"She totally seemed into you bro," I looked up at the voice that was reminiscent of one of the boys in my class only to meet by blue eyes and a big smile of a grown man. Or at least I think he is.

"That maybe but I have a girlfriend," I assured him.

"Oh well, yeah, I'm Alfred by the way." He shoved his hand out for me to shake it. I did and was surprised at his firm grip. The bartender came and I order rum, my staple drink.

"Nice to meet you," I said offhandedly but Alfred didn't seem to mind at all. Honestly, this man was reminding me of someone that I knew, but I couldn't figure out who. Blue eyes, blond hair, it was frustrating me that my mind could not connect the dots, or maybe it didn't want too. So I let it go, choosing instead to drink my rum and order another round.

"So you work with Gil at the high school, huh? That's cool." He asked another question, trying to be friendly I presume but I wasn't up for much conversation.

"Yes, I teach English and Creative Writing." I answered and he nodded.

"I have a sister that goes there. So you write poems and junk like that? Pouring out your heart and soul and junk?" That earned him a laugh from the other two men.

"I do not! I'll have you Creative Writing is an art form that helps expand the human mind." I defended. If this guy had half a brain he would understand the benefits of exploring ones creative side. But it seems to me his mind has not evolved that far. All of their minds seemed to be lost somewhere in the Stone Age. Alfred laughed harder and louder, throwing his head back as he did so, in a carefree way.

"I'm just joking with you dude." He said and slapped me on the back, which, in turn, caused me jerk forward from the force, earning another laugh my way. If I was going to the jester of the night, I would have stayed home.  
Gilbert ordered another round of beers, including one for me and informing me to loosen up .Normally; I don't go out drinking on nights I know I have to work. What kind of role model would I be if I do that? But tonight, the need to unwind was evident. I wouldn't overdo it of course, I was the designated driver. So, there I was, on my third round of beer, nursing the hell out of it while watching those three talk, actually more like yell at each other. I wasn't being asocial; I voiced my opinion when I felt it was needed. But for the most part, I watched them and listen.

"Ha, yeah right Gil. You're not getting it bro." Alfred commented and Gilbert didn't look at all discouraged by his opinion. If anything, it encouraged him.

He wiggled his brows at the man before speaking, "I can get it if I want it. She just isn't my type."

"Every woman is your type! As long as she's willing to, you're all in." Mathias now said, while on his sixth or seventh beer, I'd lost count. The woman in question was a certain brunette that walked into the bar some ten minutes ago. Gilbert, being the man he is, saw the challenge and bet that he could have the girl's phone number within five minutes.

"And, by the end of the night, I'm going to have the cookie too." He boosted. Mathias and Alfred cheered him on, I watched. Although I couldn't see what was happening because Gilbert was leaning in front of her, I imagine it was going well because he hasn't gotten slapped yet, which has happened before.

"Dude, Artie, you have somewhere to go?" someone called or yelled. What is with these people and their inability to speak in a reasonable tone? Honestly.

"What?" I asked, being drawn from my own thoughts. Alfred pointed to his writs, as if a watch was on it then looked back at me.

"You keep checking your watch dude. Does your lady friend have a curfew for you?" I couldn't tell if he was being serious or funny.

"My name is Arthur not Artie. And I am not a dude." I said, but he did succeed in recalling something important back to memory. I needed to call Amelia. In the hype of the bar, I'd forgotten about her, which wasn't altogether a bad thing. I looked at my watch again, it was 11:38. Damn it, surely teenagers didn't go to sleep this early did they? I glanced around the bar; trying to find somewhere I could go to call her. My career and everything I stood for was on the line here.

"I need to make a phone call." I stated plain while still trying to locate a quiet area.

"There's a payphone back there, on the side of restroom." Alfred said, pointing to what literally looked like a whole in the wall. I didn't really have time to complain. I thanked him and stood just as Gilbert returned victorious, waving a napkin in his hands.

"I'm getting the cookie," Gilbert snickered and stuffed the napkin in his pocket, "Yo, Artie where you going?"

"I have to make a call!" I yelled proceeding to walk away. Gilbert smirked and yelled back.

"Tell Alice I said hi!" frustrated by all the jokes directed at me, I didn't realize what I said.

"I'm not calling Alice damn it!" The words slipped my mouth, before my brain could register it. It was an honest mistake that anyone would make while under the influence. I could see the confusion in their faces as I slipped into the whole in the wall. Now I've really screwed myself over. Leaning against the wall I rubbed my eyes. How was I going to do this? I'd just given myself away, if I wasn't calling Alice at damn near midnight, who was I calling? _A student who's been plaguing my thoughts for weeks that's who I was calling and it would only be pure luck if she actually answered the phone._

I pulled my cell out and switched it on. I fidgeted a little as I waited for it, my nervous now acting up again. _What if she didn't answer? Should I leave a message? Would that stop her from telling if she knew I called and she didn't answer? I had called, right? How the hell was I going to explain this phone call to those guys?_ My life was taking an awkward turn for the worst.  
Still, I didn't have a choice in the matter of calling. Say what you will, but I was only out to save my career and her future career as well. With my mouth completely dry, I nervously pressed redial. This is such a bad idea. As soon as it started ringing, I began to panic. _What if calling her was just part of the story? Maybe she didn't realistically expect it_…

"Hello?" she answered, and didn't sound as if she was sleep at all might I add.

"Uh, hello." I responded, wiping my wet hand on my trousers.

"Who is this?"

I realized I had spent so much time worrying about calling her that I never did plan out what I should actually say. "This is Mr. Kirk…"  
"Oh!" she interjected, "I was _wondering_ if you'd call!"

"Really? Yes, well I,"

"Did you prank me earlier?"

"What?" I reacted nervously.

"I don't know, it looks like the same number, someone hung up on me earlier…"

I figured she was playing a game with me. I can't win an argument against Caller ID. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just getting ready to call you when someone came to my door. I didn't think you answered…" She didn't say anything there was a rustling sound, and I imaged she was in bed, moving around.

"What? I can't really hear you, what's that noise?" I leaned closer towards the wall as if that would block the sound.

"I said a friend came to the door." I spoke a little louder.

"Ooooh, who was it?" she asked casually. I didn't call to have a casually conversation, my goal was to end the thing not lead her on. So, being the adult that I was I changed the tone.

"Listen Amelia, the sole reason I called was to explain that…"

"Was it the same girl from the show?" She blurred out before I could finish.

"Huh?" I answered, unsure of what else to say.

"Gosh, are you _trying_ to make me jealous? Is she still there now? Sounds like you guys are having a party…" she pressed.

"No, it wasn't…isn't Alice. And besides, I'm on the phone with you now." I tried to sound sure of myself. That seemed to make her cheer up a bit.

"Look," I tried again, "What exactly do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no point in, skirting around the issue." I waited a moment for her to respond, but she said nothing. "I called you, like you asked for, in a not so delicate way, in your paper."

"Hmmm… I just wanted to talk about, you know, us…"

I knew it was coming, but it made my stomach flip just the same. "Listen, about that, all of this really. Amelia, we can't continue this charade, it's inappropriate…"

"I love when you say my name like that with your accent. Amiillla." She said in a little girl's voice, trying to mock me. I threw off my train of thought. _She likes me saying her name._

"Come on," I sighed having nothing else to say after her previous statement. Peeking back at the opening behind me to make sure no one was standing there listening in.

"Which part was, like, _inappropriate_?" She finally asked. She was making more difficult that it already was.

I rubbed my eyes and responded "I don't want to play games, Amelia."

"Was it because we were at school at the magic show? Or was it because _Alice_ was waiting for you? I wonder what she would think about it. Or maybe it was because you're my _teacher_?" she emphasized knowingly.

I bit the side of my tongue as she talked. This was a bad idea; I should not have called her. At least not after having a pint or two, my normal wit was escaping me and I found myself unable to defend against her accusations. She wasn't wrong on any account, but if I was in my right mind, I would have made her believe she was.

"I shouldn't have let any of that happen," I mumbled.

"Then why did you?"

_Because I can't help myself_. "Uhh- I guess I let things get out of hand…" I sighed, getting more and more flustered at this conversation. "I didn't want that."

"That's crap," she replied flatly.

Her sudden change in demeanor threw me for a loop and I raised my voice. "Well… you shouldn't have touched me! I'm your teacher! " I retorted.

Her voice was almost mocking. "I guess I_ kinda_ cheated a little bit. Are you mad?"

"Yes!" I blurted.

"Well I'm really _sorry_. So are you going to, like, punish me now? I hope you don't make me go to detention… What would you have me do there… to, you know, make it up to you?"

A light shudder went down my body, and the rustling sound of sheets wasn't helping me at all. "You know that isn't going to happen," I almost growled, realizing this conversation was having more than a nervous effect on me.

"Are you sure? I bet you could figure something out. Didn't teachers used to, like, spank their students when they're bad?"

_Oh god_. I had to change the subject. "This has to stop. I only called to tell you that. I'm an educator and you are a student. It would be very damaging to _both_ of us if this got out."

"Oh, I bet you'd get really mad if I told somebody. Then you'd have to punish me, wouldn't you?"

"Stop that." I said, getting a bit more forceful. I had to be the adult, even if I my knees were getting weak. She was quiet for a moment. And I through I might have gotten through to her.

"Sounds like you'd like to punish me right now… am I right?" I was wrong. Very wrong.

_Yes_. "No, I…"

"Are you… I mean… is it… hard right now?" she cut me off.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

She practically giggled, "That means _yes_! You totally are!"

I should have never called. This is insane. I needed to get the hell off that phone. "Okay Amelia, this is done. I apologize for giving you any false impressions. But, that's it. We're done."

A brief moment of awkward silence, and then "I'm in my bed right now," she almost whispered.

_Huh_? "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm wearing a tank top with a heart over the chest, and some little panties...under the sheets."

The image plastered over the forefront of my mind. _She can't really be talking about this_. I should have just said 'Bye' and hung up. But so help me, I couldn't help myself. "You don't need to, uh… tell me this."

"I don't like to wear too much when… um" there was pause and more noise, "Hold on," she said and I imagined she put the phone down. I stood there holding the phone. I could have hung up then, I should have. But my own perverted thoughts kept the receiver glued to my ear. I glanced back at the entrance, no one was there still. In that moment, I'd realized that I'd been sweating. This girl has made me a nervous wreck. And so helpless, I was like putty in her hands. It seemed as if time had slowed down, I being tapping my foot on the ground waiting for her to return. _What was she doing? Why do I want her to come back so badly_? There was more noise.

"Amelia?" I asked, but still rustling sounds.

"Hello?" she asked and I sighed in relief and expectation.

"Yes, I'm still here." I admitted.

"Aw, you waited for me. How cute!" My face burned red at her voice and statement. "I have to go though, maybe we can like, talk to tomorrow? On the phone of course, ok bye!" She hung up before I could respond. I held the phone to my ear as it went silence for good.

By now I had completely lost track of time. Putting the phone, I checked my watch. It was a ways past midnight. How long was I on the phone? Stepping back out into the bar, noticed that a few more people had entered. Gilbert, Alfred and Mathias were engaged in a heated conversation so I silently slipped back into my seat, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Dude, we thought we lost you in there! You're friend over there came looking for you and everything! " Of course, Alfred would notice me. I didn't reply, choosing instead to down a beer in a few gulps. I need to clear my head, calm my nervous from being on the phone. When I finished, I was greeted with the stares of my colleagues.

"Bout time you get in the spirit Arthur! Here have mine, er on second thought, can we get another round!" Mathias rang out and there were cheers within the group. I cheered with them. Gripping my beer and toasting with the men, luckily no one ventured further into who may have sparked this new me. Still, the image of Amelia in her nighties under the sheets would not disappear no matter how much alcohol I consumed.

_What would have happened if we'd stayed on the phone?_ I drank more.

_What would we have said? What would I have done while in this public place?_ I drank more until I couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night. It's all a blur.

* * *

I don't know how I left the bar or if I actually made it home. When I woke up, I was on someone's sofa, with a blanket draped over me. To my satisfaction, all the curtains were closed. Groaning, I lifted my head and opened one eye to get an idea of my surroundings. I wasn't at home.

The sofa I was laying on was black and leather, but very comfortable. On the wall directly in front of me was a huge television and right above it, the American Flag. _I'm not at Gilberts_. I concluded, seeing as his décor is full of Prussian memorabilia. I tried sitting up, but my head wouldn't allow me too as it throbbed painfully. I resolved to lie back down.

I turned on my back to get a better view of the room. Had I actually gone home with a woman? God, Alice would kill if that was the case. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach at the thought, had I actually cheated on my girlfriend? Drinking your sorrows away never result in something good. I pulled my arm in front of me to check the time. It was a little over eleven in the morning. On top of possibly cheating on Alice, I'd missed a day of work without previous notice.

To hell with it all, my life was in shambles. I forced myself to sit up, grabbing my head as I did so. I tried to recall the night's events. I do remember calling Amelia back…and everything that conversation entailed. Mathias suggested a drinking contest and from there, nothing. On top of it all, I smelled awful and was in desperate need of a shower. _What all happened last night? _

On the far end of the room was a table holding pictures. I was hesitant to look at them but got up and walked over there anyways. I looked at the first picture, in a medium-sized wooden frame. It was of a young couple, from the fifties if I had to guess by their clothing. The man was grasping the woman by the waist, kissing her cheek passionately while the woman seemed to blush even though the photo was in black and white. She was smiling shyly and that smile along with her eyes looked familiar. The man as well, even though I couldn't see his face clearly, his side profile was recognizable. I knew it was impossible, I wasn't born yet.

I moved on the next one, which was of an older couple, not really old but older. I determined that it was the same people in their later years. They were standing in front of a house…a house that I knew. I knew very well because the incident involving this house in forever in my memory. My heartbeats quicken and I was afraid to look at the next phone. _This is impossible. Could my life really get any worse?_ I moved over just a little and was met face to face with my mind was screaming to me all night. _I have a sister that goes to that school._ Alfred's words replayed in my head.

There, in a bigger frame was picture of Alfred, standing next to a car, holding a hamburger in one hand and his other arm looped around a girl's neck. The girl was sitting on the hood, legs crossed, and a soda in hand and that goofy grin, those mischievous blue eyes, long smooth legs, smooth blonde hair; Amelia. She was Alfred's sister that went to my school. The same girl who has be the fuel for my fantasies as of late. The same girl who I called last night with her brother only a few feet away.  
The door opened, and I jumped back, hitting the end table and nearly knocking over the lamp. Luckily I caught it right before it hit the ground.

"Dude Artie, wake up man! I got some Mickey D's McMuffins and coff..ee.." Alfred came strolling into the living area, seeing me holding his lamp in my hands, breathing heavily. "You ok man? Did I scare you? You gonna beat me with my lamp?" I sat the lamp down and tried to act natural.

"No, I'm fine, I just, I didn't know where I was." I said, trying to make sense of my own words. He shrugged and sat the contents of our breakfast on the coffee table.

"You sure can party." Alfred strolled up to me, a smirk plastered on his face. I'm not sure how I feel about that look as I couldn't remember what happened to make him think that. And quite honestly, I was afraid to ask.

"Yes, well, I don't normal do that during the week actually. By the way, where is Gilbert and Mathias?"

"Mat left about an hour ago. Oh he told me to tell he called in sick for you since you passed out on my couch. And Gil well, he went home with that chick from the bar. Apparently he did get the cookie!"

"Congratulations to him then," I mumbled to myself and glanced at the picture once more. I couldn't believe I how missed the blatantly obvious. They looked almost like twins. _Same hair, same eyes, same ridiculously childless smile, how could I have been so blind? Of course, there are some difference. Him being a tall, overbearing guy. And her being a small, delicate, nicely built, slender legs…_

"She hot isn't she?" Alfred's said and I damn near jumped out of my skin. Was he reading my mind? I believe in magic but God now was not the time to prove to me that it really does exist.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he laughed loudly, hands on his hips.

"Oh man, are you always this on edge? I'm not going to do you anything, I'm not into uptight British guys. I was just asking was my sister hot! You know, the one I told you that went to your school?" I did not want to have this conversation. It was wrong on levels I could not describe. Alfred had no idea how right he was in what I thought of his sister.

"I don't think it's for me to say if-"

"Maybe I should ask her if she knows you," he cut me off, "if you're this jumpy I'm sure she could-"

"No!" I interjected quickly, "I mean, I like to keep a certain level of professionalism with my students." I tried to laugh it off and walk away but even I felt my laugh was forced. The last thing I wanted Amelia to know was that I was acquainted with her brother. Even worse, for Alfred to get even the slightness clue of how 'acquainted' I'd become with his precious baby sister.

So instead, I shifted his attention to breakfast. Grabbing the bag of God knows what I sat down on the sofa and opened it. I'm not one to eat American fast food, the stuff will give you heart attack, but I would eat it today. Alfred came over and sat next to me, taking his muffins out as well. I examined sorry excuse for an English muffin while Alfred had already but down two of them. How the hell did he do that in such a short period? Okay, I know I said I would eat bit good Lord was he making me change my mind. I chose, instead, the drink some coffee first.

There was silence for awhile, as I drunk until asked "You gonna eat that?". Mouth full his previous muffin, I gladly gave it always and spared my heart and liver from sudden death. And also gave me a reason to leave now I didn't have to eat the food he'd bought.

"Well, thank you for letting me rest here but I really should be heading home. If I'm going to take a day off, I may as well do something with it right?" I stood up just as my phone went off. It wasn't my normal ring tone for a call, but a message. _Who the could that be at this hour?_ I can't think of anyone that would text?

The phone was closet to Alfred and he reached for it just as my brain caught up to all the people it could have been. Of course teenage girls send messages! This is the 21st century and Amelia most defiantly is the type to take advantage of such situations. And as enlightening as this information is, it was useless at this point because Alfred already had my phone in his hand looking at the screen.

* * *

for the record, I LOVE Snow Patrol! Shout Out to Ireland and St. Patty's Day! lol yeah anyways,,,,duh duh duhhhhhhh is it Amelia? has Arthur been caught? can mcmuffins really give a heart attack? find out next time! lol


	7. It's a 'fun'raiser alright

**sorry for the delayed update guys! but i iz back lol. on to the 'fun'raiser!**

* * *

I couldn't read Alfred's expression and the shock of the entire situation kept me rooted to my spot. He squinted although I'm sure he could read perfectly fine with his glasses on. Was he trying to recall the phone number? Hell, I'd given him enough to figure out if it was his sister. My hands were starting to sweat and the stretching silence in the room starting to irritate me. I needed to do something, say something.

But before I could gather my pride to do or say anything, Alfred looked up at me. I don't think I was so afraid of someone in my life, well aside from Amelia. I could practically hear the jail cell doors closing behind me. Alice will be crying and yelling about how awful of a man I was for not only cheating on her but with a student no less. Then there will be letters distributed upon my release, labeling me as some pedophile. I would never work again, and would be force to go back to England. Would Amelia at least miss me? Would she write me while I am in prison? _ Is that even important at the moment!_

"Dude," Alfred broke my train of thought "someone is really looking for you. You got two messages!" he stood and handed me the phone, gathered the trash from our breakfast and walked in the kitchen. I took it, too amazed by my luck to even respond. Looking at the screen, he was right. It didn't say a number just 2 unread messages in white words. That's all. When I opened them, I could have fainted right there. They were from Amelia, but I powered of my phone quickly as Alfred returned.

"Say, could I call a cab on your phone? My phone just died." I asked.

Alfred raised a brow at my question. "A cab? No way bro; I can bring you home! I just need to find my keys." He started patting his pants pockets looking. I looking around the room as well, wanting only to get out of here and away from his as quickly as possible.

"I sat them somewhere…" he mumbled. Turning over the sofa cushions, not that that was really necessary. I located the keys on the coffee table and much to my gratitude we were out of his house.

Alfred talked the entire ride. Mind you, he talked over the godforsaken music he had blasting in his car. The music was loud enough without him trying to scream over it. But no, he had to yell, talking something about a sporting event he watched on TV the other night. American football, I think it was, not that I could hear him or that I watched this sport, to actively participate in the conversation. This didn't bother Alfred at all, he just babbled on and on, pausing only when I instructed him to which direction he should go.

"You said turn right here? I can't hear you man, speak up!" he yelled, with a confused look on his face after I damn near shouted at him to turn right.

Frustrated and possibly near deaf, I turned off the radio. Alfred made a face. "Artie what the hell! That was my favorite song! You can't touch another man's radio, in his car. Haven't you seen Rush Hour! Not cool man, not cool."

Enraged in countered his childish argument "You could hardly hear me over the bloody thing!"

"Dude, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. As my mother always told me, it is useless to argue with idiots.

When home came into view, I was more than ready to get out of the car. I thanked Alfred and offered gas money. He turned it down, claiming that this is what 'bros' do for each other. I didn't argue, although I don't look at us in that manner. I'd only met the man the night before.

Once I was inside, I turned on the phone first, anxious to see what Amelia sent it. Sad, I know, I shouldn't be so worked up over this girl. But, there is no use denying it to myself. After last night, I don't think she has any doubts that I have some feelings for her. Obviously, she thought something to send me text messages. They couldn't be that inappropriate. She was at school after all, or at least she should be. What if it is a picture? What if she is at home, still in her nighties and she sent me a visual?

My heartbeat quicken as I when to the message section of my phone. And sighed in relief or was it disappointment when I saw it wasn't a picture.

_Hey you! I heard you were 'sick' today? Yeah, right. It's ok though, I like bad boys :p_

Is what the first message said. I chuckled. The little vixen was smart, I will say that much. I was, for lack of better words, ditching school because of a hangover. I opened the second message, which was just as innocent.

_OMG! This sub is soooooooo boring! Wishing you was here instead!_

She misses me? I will admit, a bit of pride swelled up in me then. Amelia was missing me and I liked it, as wrong as that was. I really, really needed to get a hold of myself. The more I thought about her, the more I was letting myself think it wasn't some terrible thing. I shouldn't even be rationalizing it, let alone anything else that might pass through my head. It was wrong, and I had to stop it. At this rate, I was doomed to end up in the national news for some sex scandal. Of course, then I would just wonder… would it maybe be worth it… just a little?

I sighed again, tossing the phone aside, and going into my bedroom. I needed a break from Amelia, to get myself together. I couldn't allow this to continue or for her to think it was okay. I had a woman already, a very special nice and real woman, who honestly deserved more attention that I have been giving her as of late. So tonight, I would call Alice and tell her I was coming over for the rest of week. But for now, I'm going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I called in sick and ordered a substitute for my classes on Friday. I told Alice I was ditching work and wanted to spend more time with her. She had me the whole weekend; I'd already decided it. She was a little surprised but agreed happily.  
I occupied myself throughout all of Friday with whatever chores and errands I could keep myself busy with. Once Alice got off work, I hurried over to her place. My plan was to stay there all weekend, with no work, no secret calls and no Amelia. I didn't even want to go home; who knows what would happen there. Maybe Amelia would call me. Or I call her? With the way things were going, she'd probably show up at my door for crying out loud. No, I was going to stay the hell away and stick by my girlfriend's side. I would get my head screwed on straight and take on my problems next Monday.

Friday night, Alice and I went to her favorite restaurant. Afterwards, we went back to her place and enjoyed each other for the rest of the night. I even turned my phone off, just in case. This is how my life is supposed to be going. And it was okay if I had sexual thoughts about my girlfriend, because she was my girlfriend. That and she wasn't some teenage student. And things were going relatively fine. Honestly, I still thought of Amelia when I wasn't occupied with other things. But at least I wasn't obsessing over her every spare minute. That's an improvement, right? _Baby steps._

It was early Saturday afternoon. The two of us had gone out for a jog; it felt great to finally get some legitimate exercise again (I was still too traumatized to return to the gym since this all started). We got back and Alice hopped in to take a quick shower. Once she was out, I we talked for a bit while she did her makeup, thinking up plans for that evening. All we had lined up so far was going to the post office. As she was finishing up, I finally got tired of being covered in sweat, so I jumped in to take my own shower.

I turned on my shower music, yes I have shower music. It's very manly, don't judge me. I got lost in the sound of symphonies as I cleaned myself up, enjoying the massage of the hot water and letting it relax my muscles. After wasting enough of her water by just standing around, I finally shut it off and dried myself off. I slipped on some shorts and put a towel around my neck, then shut off the radio.

It was then that I heard Alice's voice talking. I strained my ears to listen if she was trying to shout something at me, but it was just to someone else. _Must be on the phone with a friend?_ Then I heard some laughter, and I immediately recognized two distinct voices. _Hmm, she wasn't expecting anybody over today…_

I looked around for a shirt but realized my spare stuff was in her living room. _Oh well, not a big deal_. I walked down the little hall into the room to get one and see who the company was. They were both sitting at a little dining table. Alice was on one side, showcasing a box full of jewelry that she makes as a hobby.

I think this was a classic example of my brain halting in denial, because it took me so long to realize who the guest was.  
At least part of me knew, because I just stood there in my shorts, absent-mindedly rubbing the towel behind my ears. Both of them stopped talking and looked over at me. Alice piped up, "Oh! Honey, this is Amelia. She's actually a student at your school… She is going door-to-door to collect donations for their Senior Auction fundraiser!"

My face drained white as I made eye contact with my student. She was giving me a surprised, '_Who knew?_' smile and slyly looking my body up and down. I stared back in disbelief. She was wearing tiny gym shorts and a tight t-shirt with our school's colors and mascot on it. A little ponytail escaped out the back of a baseball cap, and she had two streaks of eye-black painted on her face. My eyes trailed down her thighs and along her legs, which were covered up from about the knees down with tall white socks. She was dressed up like one of our softball players… one of our ultra-cute, young, sexy student softball players…

"Hi," I managed.

"I was showing her some of the jewelry I make… She thinks a few pieces of these might sell really well, so we're trying to pick some out!" Alice continued encouragingly.

"Oh… sounds great," I replied, still frozen in place.

My girlfriend glanced at the clock behind me and got up, "But I realized that I need to mail that package with Anne's present in it. If I don't get to the post office in a half hour, it'll be closed and I won't be able to send it 'till Monday. It'll get there too late!"  
Amelia made a show of looking back in the jewelry box and picking through the different pieces, politely ignoring the conversation.  
Alice walked up near me and grabbed her purse off of another table. "I had to let her in… What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support your school?" she whispered smilingly at me. "But I am in such a rush! Just let her pick out a few pieces, I don't care which ones, okay?"

"Uh, sure… I mean… Are you sure you don't want to, uh- just pick some for her really quick?" I tried.

"I don't want to get there after it closes!" she pouted impatiently and started heading for the door with the package. "It was very nice to meet you, Amelia! Just choose whatever you think is best. I have this thing to go do, so you'll just have to deal with him in my place," she smirked sarcastically.

"Ya no problem! This stuff is totally great, thank you so much for supporting us!" Amelia chirped back.

And just like that, Alice was out the door and starting up her car. Not that I should be surprised, she trusted me whole-heartedly. Surely, she couldn't possibly dream of the danger she's just put me in.

I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular, just thinking, '_Really? Is this even possible? How many fundraisers does this school have!_'

"Well this is unlikely," Amelia said with some genuine surprise.

"Indeed it is. So, did you pick some necklaces and stuff?" My voice displaying my annoyance. It was no one's fault really, but that didn't stop me from being irritated at how fate likes to spite me. Was it even worth _trying_ to be nonchalant?

"Um, not yet… Wanna help me decide?" she offered, tilting the box towards an empty chair next to her.  
I paused for a moment, and then flatly replied, "No. You shouldn't even _be_ here."

She raised her hands up in self-defense. "Hey, it's not like I _planned_ this!"

I almost scoffed. "It wouldn't surprise me."

The chair pushed out from under her as she stood up, folding her arms across her chest. Her shirt pulled up and revealed a tantalizing slice of her midriff. My eyes reflexively bounced up and down her body. God she looks great in that outfit. The juxtaposition of young innocence, playful tomboy, and teenage lust was just… oof.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted.

"Come on, don't play coy now. You've been after this for how long?" That's it… marshal the anger against her.

Her face turned bright red. "Ex-_cuse_ me?" she look positively indignant. Her arms dropped down and she balled her hands into fists on her hips, cocking her head to the side a little. "After what?"

That was actually, a very valid question. I changed the subject "You should find whatever you need from Alice's jewelry and go." It dawned on me that maybe I shouldn't piss her off; I didn't want to give her a reason to turn hostile on me.

"No, answer me," she pushed.

I waved my hands in frustration, "I don't know! Just forget I said anything. You should- you need to go…"

"You think I just want sex, don't you?" She took a step forward. The way she punctuated the word 'sex' sent a shiver down my back. I felt the familiar surge down below as well. Suddenly I became very aware that I was practically naked in front of her.

I made a move for the couch on the other side of the room where one of my shirts was, but Amelia almost skipped in front of me.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"I didn't say that," I answered annoyed.

Then she put her hand on my bare chest. "Well you're _thinking_ it," she stated.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Looking down into her eyes, I saw both a commanding desire and nervous apprehension. "Amelia I…you don't want to do this," I muttered.

Her hand traced down to my stomach. "And like, what if I do?" she asked quietly, softening her voice.

I gawked helplessly as her fingers tickled my skin. Her clothes were so tight around her body; I just wanted to _grab_ her. I couldn't manage to say anything back. I had no control, no consciences to do anything. All of my attention was focused on the feeling of her fingers.

"Did you get my text the other day? I missed you in class yesterday…" she purred.

"Huh."

"You don't _look_ very sick… I think you were playing hookie…" She brought her free hand down to one of mine and took hold of me, then brought my palm to lay flat against her tummy, pushing her shirt up. I couldn't find the wherewithal to pull it away.

"Yes, well… I wanted a day off…" my voice trailed as I focused on the feeling of that flat stomach.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to be punished…" Her smile was devilish as she pushed my hand further up her skin, pushing her shirt higher and higher. Now her entire abdomen was exposed, and God did it looked good.

"I beg to differ. You're the one who keeps- uh…" Was I reasoning with her, or flirting? I wasn't even looking her in the eye. I was just staring at her body. Something, somewhere in the back of my mind was telling me that I shouldn't, that this is wrong. But at this point, that little voice was quickly being drowned out.

Her hand on my stomach traveled down to my waist and she began to dig her fingers under the elastic band of my shorts. She took her other hand off of mine and grabbed my other free arm. I shivered from anticipation, my cock completely hard now. She guided my arm behind her and pushed it into her side. I went along with it and rested my hand on her ass, hesitantly squeezing it. I practically sighed from regret, removed my hand and took a step back. Her hand came from around the elastic of my shorts and it made a pop sound back into place. Damn my natural urge to be a gentleman.

There was still time to save myself from this. "We can't… we can't _do_ this…" I told her, although everything about me screamed that I wanted to do this and I wanted her. Amelia looked at me from under her hat and frowned. It was an innocent, disappointed smile. It was not helping me in the slightest.

"Mr. Kirkland?" she asked and I think that is the first time someone said my name and made my face turn red.

I sighed and turn my back to her, "Don't say that!" _What the hell else was she going to call you, Arthur?_

Raking my hands through my still damped hair I walked around the couch so at least some space was between us. I need to think. I glanced at Amelia and did not like the look in her eyes. They twinkled with mischievousness and I gripped the top of the couch. She moved and I jumped.

"Stay right there!" I yelled and she laughed, running to my side of the sofa. I ran around until I was in front of it and she was behind.  
"Amelia, I'm serious this is not a game. Stay right there." She laughed and winked.

"Mr. Kirkland…" she called, dragging out my name.

"Amel-" I didn't get a chance to finish before she circled the sofa again. She laughed and chased me, literally. I ran around in circles, scared out of my mind and her probably enjoying every bit of it. Here I was a grown man, running away from a teenage girl in girlfriends house no less. Then it hit me, I was the adult here. I didn't have to take this, or play this childish game with her. I was the adult. Granted the adult who was a little more than hot and bothered by his student, but I could take care of that later on my own. The main thing her was getting Amelia out of this house to save both of us.

So when she turned left on the back side of the sofa, I did as well so that we were face to face. Amelia, realized this too late and almost ran straight into me. I grabbed her shoulders to keep us from crashing into each other, obviously she was not excepting me to do that.

"Mr. Kirk-" she started but I would have none of that at this point. I'd had enough of her and innocent but insanely attractive childish ways.

"Stop that," I countered

"But I didn't even…" she tried.

"I don't want to bloody hear it. You need to go home, now."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Not like you didn't like it," she mumbled. _I did like it._

"That's not the point. I just…we just,"

"Hmm?" she hummed and took a slight step forward, not that there was much distance between us to begin with. Amelia pursed her lips them let them go, and I stared like an idiot at them. They were so perfect, just like everything else about her.

Amelia took another step until I could practically feel her body heat on my bare chest. "We what?" she cooed, pulling on the towel that I still had around my neck. It was then I realized my hands were still gripping her shoulders, and through her thin shirt I felt the lumps of her bra strap.

I swallowed hard, this was not working how I planned. "We…uh…can't" I was at a lost for words. She dragged her fingers over my chest again, picking up where we'd left off. _Oh wow_… "Hmm… So at least you admit that you want it…" she cooed.

I don't think there was anything more I wanted in the world at that moment. "But, Alice…if she I tried to protest, but she continued to trail those fingers up and down, tickling what little hair I had, forcing me to lose all sense of concentration. My shorts were starting to feel tight all over again, and I'm sure Amelia noticed.

She sighed and hummed, concentrated on the small circles she was drawing up my chest towards my neck. Then she looked up at me through those lashes and I damn near stopped breathing. Was it possible to look so alluring in a baseball hat and black eye paint? Amelia reached up on her tip toes, and her breast brushed against my chest. Her arms wrapped around my neck nervously but determined.

With her eyes low she whispered in the sexist voice I've ever heard, "So,". I don't know who closed the distance, she or I but before I knew it those soft youthful lips that I had been dreaming of were on mine. And god it was so much better in real life than what I imagined.

My hands slipped over her shoulders and down her back, causing her shirt to life up a little. Amelia pressed closer to me as my hands traveled further down her side to rest on her hip. If this is what she wanted than I was not going to hold back. Not I could anymore at this point anyway. But she would know that I was not a child, or some little high school boy. I gripped my hands harder on her body hip and pulled her pelvis closer to me. Amelia gasped, breaking our kiss for a moment. But I pulled her right back into another one.

I ran my hands along her butt, sliding them down those tiny shorts and feeling the backs of her naked thighs. _Was I really willing to do this?_ _Alice could be home any minute…_ That last thought was barely a whisper when Amelia moaned a little at my touch. It put me in such a fog of lust that I couldn't think about anything. All I knew were emotions: anger, guilt, passion, desire, _surrender_…

She pushed her leg up against mine and it was my turn to moan when her hips rocked against my erection and she threaded her fingers in my hair. I pushed back, causing her to stumble into the back of the couch. The movement made us pull apart, both breathing heavily. The paint under her eyes was smeared a little bit now and her face was flushed. Strands of hair escaped down the front of her eyes that escaped from her hat. She appeared just about as amazed as I was. We started at each other, for a moment. The only sound was our ragged breathing and the steady '_tick… tick…'_ of the wall clock.

_What… have… I… done…? _ I slowly stepped backwards, taking in what had just happened. Her body slumped down into the couch and turned to face me, we said nothing. I looked around dazedly for my towel, not knowing what else to do. I have to get her out of here… *now*… As I bent over to pick it up, the phone rang. I stood back up and the both of us turned to watch the mounted telephone ring three more times, then the answering machine kicked on.  
"Arthur, are you there?" It was Alice on her cell.

A brief moment of waiting. "Hello…? Okay, maybe you're outside or cooking… Well I ran into my old friend Francine, you remember her right? It was so weird odd seeing her there. Well, I suppose I can just tell you about it later. At any rate, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go have tea with her down the street here. I'll be back in forty-five minutes, maybe an hour. If you're cooking, please dear call Francis to help you!" _Click._

My mouth hung open in dumb shock. I looked back over at Amelia and she was smiling from ear to ear. She got up off the couch and looked at me. Reaching one hand up, she took off her hat and dropped it into the couch. She looked around her, as if checking out the home. After looking down the hall and seeing the doorway into the bedroom, she looked back at me and tried to hide a naughty smile by pursing her lips shut. She turned away and started walking down to the room, pulling her shirt up over her head and dropping it on the floor on her way in.

* * *

Cheesy le cliffhanger! review, fav, follow(amelia into the bedroom!) hahahahaha


	8. Indulgence is a two-edge sword

At this point, I was faced with two choices. One, get the hell out of there while a tantalizingly attractive Amelia was not physically there to distract me. Or two, go into Alice's bedroom where Amelia possibly lay naked waiting for me and do what I have been unwilling to admit that I want to do. This was possibly the most nerve-racking and life changing decision I'd ever have to make in my life. It's really hard to explain how I felt at this point. It was almost like, I don't know, an out of body experience. I knew my heart was beating hard, in all sorts of nervousness and excitement and everything. But I felt it outside my skin. Perhaps that makes no sense. Hell, I guess what I'm saying is, all the apprehension, the nerves, everything was pushed just beyond my senses. I knew they were there, but they hardly touched me. Having realized that my emotions had reach some sort of plateau, made my decision and was not going to back down from it.

So I was, in at least some fashion, calm as I walked into my girlfriend's room. Amelia was almost completely naked; she only had those long socks, her bra and panties on now. She was walking along the side of the bed, letting her fingers trace along the sheets. Her back was still mostly to me, but her body turned to the side as she reached the headboard. I felt the corners my lips curl up, coming to a sort of surreal realization that I had never actually seen her this close to being nude before. It was perfect.

I let my eyes wander than rest on her breast as she turned, and she noticed where my attention went. Her head tilted down slightly as she understood the significance of it. I could tell her body tensed a bit; a brief display of insecurity, like she wasn't sure what to do. But just as quickly she relaxed and let her head cock to the side, giving me a little smirk. I didn't even try to hide it. Seeing those fresh, firm tits sitting high, leading down to that impossibly delicious stomach, her slender legs pressed close together in sort of a shy pose…

It looked like she was about to open her mouth to say something, but she second-guessed herself. She spun around, almost giggling, and let herself to fall backwards onto the bed, her arms sprawling out. She just seemed so goddamn flawless. I mean, it had to just be because of her age. She was just coming into this gorgeous body, but she was too young for it to have imperfection yet. She's so pristine…

I moved to the bed, closer to her, and reached out to place my palm on the smooth skin of her stomach. She jumped a little, but let out a soft, '_mmm_…' For a split second I wondered if I should say something, but really, I didn't have anything to say. So I just enjoyed her skin, running my hand down, all the way to her knee. I was now standing in front of her legs and she looked up expectantly at me from the bed. I luxuriated in her long, flat stomach leading up to her perky breasts. She was smiling, but it was a smile of anticipation. For once, I felt she didn't know what was going to happen. Well, not exactly anyway.

She pressed her hands into the bed and began to push herself up towards me. "So…" she finally broke the silence. "How do you…" a brief pause… "…want me?" I smiled. She's coming onto me? I wondered if she thought all I wanted was sex. Ironic right? God, all I wanted to do was _indulge_ her. She looked at me hopefully, chewing on the corner of her lip. If I was going to do something like this, I would at least do it right. Insomuch that I wouldn't just have my way with her and leave. I'm not so selfish.

Her legs parted a bit to accommodate letting me closer to her on the edge of the bed. She scooted towards me, bringing her hands up to my forearms to encourage me to lean down near her. I ignored her and brought my own hands to her sides, feeling her body and letting my thumbs wrap over her stomach, pushing up to her chest. She arched her back a bit to give me better access, but I ignored that too. I knew what she wanted me to do, but being as I was more experienced here, I did what I knew needed to be done.

So instead of touching her breast like I knew she wanted me to, I brushed past them and moved the stray hairs from her face. Looking directly into those deep pools of blue, I thumbed over her cheek. She squinted a little and in her eyes I saw anxiousness, confusion and youth. Young people are always in such a hurry for no reason. I leaned forward, feathering my lips over hers in the slightest kiss. She drew in breathe and squeezed my arm, which of course was the reaction I was looking for. When I pressed my lips fully onto hers in an innocent kiss, no tongue at all, Amelia hummed in satisfaction. I smiled inwardly at myself.

At this point, my body was on autopilot, doing what it was natural made to do. M y actions and time were blurred together, Although somewhere, something inside was screaming to stop, I couldn't anymore. I'm only a man after all. When things are literally handed to you like this, well, let's just say I understand Francis a lot more. Amelia had been the source of my fantasies for weeks now. And here she was, laying have naked beneath me. It was surreal. I can't whole blame her for this, it takes two to tango. And I wanted to tango.

So when my fingers curled around her bra strap, I knew full well what I was after. And when her hold left my arms and reached down to tug at the elastic of my shorts and slipped inside, I gladly complied. My eyes reflexively shut as she wrapped her fingers around my shaft, sending tingles through my body. My knees buckled at the pleasure and I let out a little groan. I opened my eyes and looked into hers, they were hazy, clouded with excitement.

I moved my hands down to her shoulders and squeezed a bit. She softened her grip and looked up at my eyes. Now I'll be honest. I'm not entirely sure what was going through my head anymore. I mean, I was still in a state of bliss over the situation. As if, I wasn't thinking about having broken every teacher code of ethics. Or about the fact that I was doing so while my girlfriend was out, in her bed no less. But I can say at least this: I actually didn't think this would happen again. I assumed Amelia had finally gotten what she wanted and she'd be satisfied. With that in mind, I wanted to remember everything about this moment, and about her.

I gently wrapped my hands around her waist and started pushing her back. She let her body slide away, her fingers trailing off of me. As she leaned against her elbows, she began to push herself backwards on the bed. With her at the head of the bed, it was easier for me to climb on the bed. If this would be the last time I saw her body like this, then I wanted to know it, in and out. Every curve and crevasse would forever be in my memory. So I kissed her lips once again, and trailed down to her jaw line. Her eyelashes fluttered against my forehead and I inhaled her perfume.

She shivered when my teeth grazed her collarbone, I dragged my hand over her shoulder, down her arm and under the curve of her elbow. Amelia squirmed, not knowing which touch to react to, my mouth that ranged from soft kisses to tiny bites or my hands and slide along side her nearly exposed body. It was heaven to experience Goosebumps form on her skin.

"Mr. Kir…Kirkland…" she called breathlessly as I trailed kisses along her stomach. It was pleasurable music to my ears. But I couldn't hide the faint blush on my cheeks. So I titled my head down, not willing to look at her face. Amelia inhaled deeply, sucking in her stomach as she did so. I grabbed her hips and they arched reactively to the touch.

Maybe I was a little dizzy as I pulled her underwear down and over her legs. After all, here I was, about to willingly take my student that I had been deliriously trying to resist for weeks. I just didn't care anymore. Not right then. I wanted to pour myself into her. All that pent-up… lust. I looked her over, Her perfect little body. God! I needed to have her.

I could practically feel her radiating anticipation. I wouldn't make her wait any long, so I removed my own bottoms. Not in a haste of course, I didn't want to seem too excited. Her eyebrows immediately rose as soon as she saw me. "Oh wow!" she repeated. A flutter went through my stomach. I mean, come on! No man is immune to being complimented like that. And by this little goddess who has had me wrapped around her finger? It was a new experience.

I climbed onto the bed, moving to lie next to her. She seemed to follow my lead and rolled onto her side, facing away from me. Her ass pushed into my crotch and I hissed a quick intake of breath. She took the cue and began to roll her body against me, pressing against my erection and causing my entire body to tense. I put my hand on her hip to slow her down and reached my face up to her neck.

"You've really wanted this…" she murmured as I moved closer to her. It was a statement.

"You made me want this," is all I could reply, in a low voice. I inhaled and could still faintly smell her perfume. I was stricken again about how… inexperienced this all seemed.

She sighed softly. "You… ah- looked at me…" I continued to kiss along her neck, allowing my tongue to press into her skin, feeling the need to keep on tasting her. And she sighed out again, "…first…"

The image of staring at her body in the gym came surging into my mind. The secret admiration I had that day, the awkward attraction since then… the suppressed lust until now. I felt a rush of adrenaline pour over me as I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into me, marveling in the amazing sensation of her body pressed against mine.

Before I even knew it, she was on her back and I was over her; her legs already spreading for me. I don't recall wasting any time, but honestly it was a blur. I just remember barely stifling a "Jesus!" and closing my eyes in immense pleasure. The blur continued. I saw her staring into my eyes, looking mischievous and pleased. I remember her hands grabbing onto my ass and her trying to thrust into me with some force and speed. I knew instinctively that she was doing it for me, trying to bring me off quickly, thinking that's what I wanted. But I used my strength to slow her down and compel her to pace herself.

She looked almost confused as we reduced the tempo… I think I might have even whispered, "Relax…" at some point. We fell into slow rhythm, first guided by me, but then slowly she got into her own groove and took over. It was this subtle transition that almost got me off; I was actively holding back at this point. She is starting to please herself again…

Her eyes were mostly fluttered closed. Her mouth hung open, her chin rising a bit with each steady thrust as her body arched up into mine. For a little while, there was kind of a tiny smile on her lips. But it faded and became more and more concentrated. Her fingers were digging into my skin now, and little 'ah!'s were slipping from her throat.

Time was lost, I was lost in the sound of her voice and everything else. Maybe I should have thought of time and when Alice would come home but I couldn't because Amelia began to shake.

"Arthur!" she cried out, her voice cracking in a whine. And then her pelvis erratically shook against mine as she trailed off in a surprised moan. My eyes flew open and I saw her staring at me, a look of bewildered lust as she came. Any control I had over my body vanished and I just stared back at her, my cum coursing through me and into her.

My arms quavered and gave out, and my body slid down completely onto hers as I lost myself in orgasm. Her arms pulled up around my back and she held me emphatically… hugging me. One of her legs wrapped around mine as we enjoyed each other and finished from our high.

I'm not sure exactly how much time passed after that. I think it was probably only a few minutes. But for at least a little while, my body slid mostly off of hers, to her side. We laid there on the bed, covered in sweat, breathing hard, no words spoken between us. What the hell was there to say? It was amazing, and I allowed myself, for those few moments, to bask in it.

The subtle and subconscious smile on my face fell right off as my head rolled to the side. I looked at the table next to the bed and saw a picture of me and Alice. Oh- what the fuck did I just do…?

I jolted upright and pushed myself away from her, my calm reverie completely shattered. My heart went into overdrive instantly.

"Mmm… Now I'm thirsty!" Amelia hummed nonchalantly from behind me.

"God… You- I… Fuck! Amelia… You have to, have to… I'm- I'm um… sorry. Uh- you need to leave…"

"Aww!" she pouted.

I got up from the bed, looking around for some clothes but realizing they were all still in the living room. I turned and faced her, swallowing hard. Her eyes smiled as they looked up and down my naked body in this relaxed sort of way.

"I- I'm serious… This was, I mean, shit!"

"Was what?" she asked, starting to lean up.

"A- a…" I wanted to say 'a mistake', but I stuttered and she interjected.

"Amazing?" Her smile was simultaneously sweet and coy.

Christ. Yes. I ran a hand through my hair in exacerbation. _God, she looked so effortlessly sexy. Beautiful even. Beautiful?_? "Really. You need to, uh- go. I'm serious."

She sighed. "Fine… I get it." There was a twinge of annoyance in her voice, but also understanding. Thankfully. She rose up from the bed and raised her arms in a stretch, her breasts and stomach going taut as she did so. I couldn't help but to stare at every little curve and indent in her body, despite myself.

At first I assumed she did it to show off, but she noticed my gawking and her cheeks actually turned a little pink. She brought her arms back down and crossed them over her chest, covering herself up. I couldn't tell if it was out of shyness, or if she was teasing me, or denying me…

She walked past me back to the other room. I stood there and blew out a shaky sigh, putting my face in my hands. _Damn. Damn. Damn_! I needed to calm down; to get the situation under control. I followed her out there. The first thing I saw was her bending over, sliding those little shorts up her legs and then shimmying them up to her waist. _The way her legs and ass shook a bit from side to side was so…_. God, get a hold of yourself!

I began to grab my own clothes and get dressed. What the hell do I say now? I felt like I had to say something.

"Amelia… I…"

"Where's my hat?" she interrupted.

My jaw snapped shut. Huh? "Oh it's there on the sofa." I walked over and grabbed it for her. She was fixing her hair back in a little ponytail as I brought it over.

"Thanks," she said flatly.

_Is she pissed off at me?_ I felt very apprehensive about it. What if she tries to take it out on me? And then there was another, quieter part of my mind that, frankly, just didn't want her to be unhappy. _What the hell. She did this- she brought this on_…

"Sure. Um- so, Amelia…"

She pulled her hair through the back of the hat as she put it on. "I know. You don't want me to tell anybody." Her eyes turned away as she said it.

I sighed, "It would be bad…"

"Don't worry. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Another sigh, this time of relief. "That's good. I mean, for both of us. We…this shouldn't have…"  
Her eyes narrowed at me and I stopped myself. "I gotta go. Like I said, no trouble." There was an underlying sarcasm there that admittedly stung a little. She wiped at the eye-black on her face to try and tidy it up, straightened her shirt a bit, and then let herself out.

I stood there alone, my throat completely dry. Involuntarily, I clenched my jaw and took a huge unsteady breathe through my nose. And that made me think. Oh fuck, it's going to smell like sex in there. A glance at the clock told me enough time had passed that I was probably screwed. My only hope was that Alice would be having a good time and run late with her friend. I burst into action; I had to try.

Back in the bedroom, I threw all the windows open. Fresh air, I need to air it out. I looked at the rumpled sheet on top of the bed, still a damp from our sweat. Some areas worse than others. Should I wash them? There's no time. I pulled up the comforter at the foot of the bed to cover the entire mattress. Then I found some other folded up blankets and put them on too. I had to cover it up. Plus it would help dry it out. If she asked, I'll just tell her I was just making the room look nice. It'll work. It'll be fine.

Then there was me. I knew I smelled like her. I was all over her. I had to take another shower. But I had just taken one before Alice left. It would look suspicious. Shit shit shit! I had no choice. I would rush it and towel myself off as fast as I could. So I jumped in to at least rinse off. No sooner had I got in that I quickly jumped back out and grabbed some toothpaste.

And so I rushed, my heart leaping every time I heard the slightest noise, hoping my girlfriend hadn't come home yet. I was out of the shower; I had toweled off. She wasn't back. _I might just make it. It was going to be okay._ I mean, at least for right then. My mind hadn't caught up to the fact that I just consummated an affair.

I was back in the living room, trying to make myself look comfortable on the couch and watch TV. The images flashed on the screen, but my mind was blank. I was just breathing slowly, trying to get myself under control. I think another fifteen minutes or so actually went by; so I was totally fine. I couldn't believe my luck. Sort of. In spite of this, I still jumped a bit when I heard her outside, turning the door.

"Hey dear, sorry I'm later than I said…" she started off with an apology. An apology!

I forced a smile. "No worries love, I kept myself busy."

I watched her go into the kitchen to put her things down. And then my heart dropped. I saw the open jewelry case on the table. She never took anything. I leapt up from the couch, peering into the kitchen and hoping Alice wasn't paying any attention. My eyes darted over the table; I had no time to think about it. I grabbed a few pieces that I guessed they had talked about and shoved them in my pocket.

She came out of the kitchen. "Did that student finally pick some stuff?"

I looked over her, swallowing down a huge lump. Did she notice? Did she catch me? She looked at me casually. Another forced smile. "I believe so. Of course, I wouldn't let her take every thing from you."

"Ha ha," she gave a sarcastic laugh, walking over to me. "Well I had to donate something. What would they say if their finest teacher was romantically involved with a student-hating Scrooge? There would be a scandal in your school!"

_A scandal. You have no idea._ "Surely, no one would want that," I agreed with her. "That would be bad."

"Very bad," she smiled and reached in to give me a playful swat.

* * *

I don't know where I was for the rest of the day. My brain was completely in tatters. Half of me could not stop thinking about every moment of being with Amelia. But the rest of me, just couldn't even fathom it. I was in denial. I mean, what did this say about me? I've always considered myself a gentleman. I just… didn't know how to cope. Not yet.

At some point, I was back in my home. The second I was inside, I closed the door behind me, leaned my back against it, then sank my ass on the floor. My body began to shake and I almost felt like I had to wretch. My life is over. My relationship. My job. Everything. I threw my head back in defeat and hit it soundly on the door.

I probably sat there for hours at a complete loss. Could I get out of this somehow? My mind tried to churn, but there was nothing. I wasn't even sure if I was able to maintain a coherent thought after awhile. _To hell with this right now._ _I need to do something else_. I went by the kitchen to get some tea. I turned on the water then decided to splash it on my face, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Then I went to my desk and dropped into the chair.

Work. I'll just do work. There were grades to be uploaded into the school database. That was tedious work, but that's just about what I needed right then. So I pulled out a stack of essays that were ready to be given back to the class and flipped on my computer. Two minutes later, I logged onto my faculty web account to access the school records. I noticed I had a few new emails.

Normally it isn't ever anything important; just run-of-the-mill announcements. The first one was from our Elizaveta, a brief memo about a spirit drive that the seniors were doing to raise money. I cringed. I was not going to open that one. The next was from Gilbert. He sent all the staff pictures of chicks dressed like people. Enlightening.

The third message looked like spam; only in that I didn't recognize the email address. But we have pretty good filters, so I opened it up.

There was just one line at the top. '_Something to remember our first time by…_'

Then an image started loading under it. I stared helplessly as Amelia came into focus, wearing the same sexy softball outfit from earlier that day. She was clearly taking a picture of herself with a digital camera in the mirror. Her body was tilted to the side, her legs pressed together and knees bent, one arm raised with the camera, the other folded behind her . Her lips were pursed in this adorable way, like she was concentrating on the picture. She wasn't even looking at "me".

I scrolled down to the bottom of the email. '_I can't wait to make more memories with you! See you in class, your favorite student_.' A shiver went through my body. _'P.S. You can send me a pic if you want :)'._

My hand twitched to close the email. _No, no, no, no… She can't send that. She couldn't have sent that._ To my work email. What the hell was she thinking! Jesus, I need to get rid of it. I opened message back up. I had to see it again, to really believe it. I started to feel light-headed. I moved the mouse to delete it, but I stopped myself at the last second. God, I shouldn't do this… Right-click. Save as. I made a copy of the picture and put it on my computer. Then I deleted the email.

I pressed my fingers into my forehead, shutting my eyes. _Okay. It's okay. She's young, she made a mistake. She's not out to screw me over. She could have done that by now if she wanted to. I mean, she likes me… Somehow. Wait. Did she like me? Like me? God, I sound like a teenager._ _But if she did, I could reason with her. She wouldn't try to hurt me._

I felt my heart flutter. _That was odd_. I told myself it was just my nerves._ I mean, it couldn't have been because the thought of her having feelings for me was. God, shut up!_ I didn't let myself finish the thought. I pushed myself out of my chair and paced around the room. Somehow, all this time, I barely registered that I had class tomorrow. Need sleep.

I stripped down to my boxers and slid into the bed. I don't know who I was kidding, thinking I'd be able to fall asleep so easily. I tossed and turned for hours. My mind played the potential scenarios of the next day over and over.

At least I fell asleep after that.

* * *

**remember when i said my rated 'm' wasn't for my health sake. yeeaaahhhh...soo...well...that was smexy! also, ive noticed my cliffhangers have been mentioned several times, sooooo i thought id give you guys a break from them...for now! rev, fav, follow! i always love hearing from you guys. believe it or not...im running out of ideas soooo...send me some lol! ta taarr!**


	9. One trick pony

**I know, I know, you guys have probably been wondering where the hell have I been? Well, I kinda lost my drive to write...But it's back again and our two favorite Teacher and Student will continue their escapades! Sorry for the wait, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!**

* * *

The next day, let's face it; I don't remember anything except waiting for _Creative Writing_ class. Hell, I can barely even remember _why_ I even decided to go. I had to see her though. If nothing else, I had to exaggerate to her to _not_ send me pictures of herself to my work email.

I was probably bleary eyed from my lack of sleep and stress. I had this feeling that it would make it even more obvious to her that I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between us. But what could I do? I mean, we were_ intimate_ for crying out loud, in my girlfriend's bed no less. The time for pretending I wasn't interested in her well over.

I stood at the board, erasing some foolishness one of the students scribbled on. It served as an excellent distraction until Amelia walked in. She was wearing tight jeans, a bit frayed around the waist, and a sleeveless black tee. The first thing I noticed about the shirt was that it was _tight._ It was stretched against her skin, like she picked a size too small. It rode up her tummy just a little bit, which was made more obvious by her fashionably tattered pants. And it wrapped around her chest like… _God._ I knew I wasn't the only guy who noticed. _I'm just the one who shouldn't be._ As if that wasn't bad enough, there was a pink skull designed on the front, drawing your attention right to her.

And her hair was up in a ponytail again, but this time strands of her bangs fell over her face. She walked in with one of her friends who were talking with her. For a moment, she turned away to face me, and the faintest smile danced across her lips as she pushed some hair away from her face to get a look. I felt myself grow hot, and hoped I wasn't blushing.

My lesson plan called for a discussion in class that day. Typically, I take excerpts from the students' stories that they'd been working on and share them with the class (anonymously of course!). Then we have a talk about why it's good, and what we think the story is going to be about. But I just didn't _get_ to it this time around. Not yet anyway. I'd been… distracted.

Anyway, I wanted to go ahead with it regardless. The less actual _teaching_ I had to do, the better off I'd be. I already knew that my previous classes that day were pathetic in my available attention. For obvious reasons, this was going to be the worst of them all. She was at her desk now and I glanced over at her. She noticed and looked back at me. We both panicked briefly and looked away… Then looked back. She broke into a little smile, maybe embarrassed? Then she mouthed a quick _'Hi!'_

My heart did a little flip and I dropped my gaze. _Not in class. Nobody can know._ But I was inwardly pleased at her attention anyway. The bell rang.

I instinctively dropped into teacher mode. "Okay class, today we're going to get in touch with our inner child and have a little show-and-tell. Since I _know_ you all have copies of your papers with you at all times, go ahead and pull them out now. Let's get a few volunteers to read an interesting snip of your work and we'll have a discussion." About a third of the students started actually rustling for their papers, the rest were hesitant. Honestly, it was more than expected.

"And keep this in mind. If we don't have enough to talk about to take us through the period, then I'll just be forced to assign you more writing so you can be better inspired tomorrow!" More rustling this time.

The first volunteer was Sam. A fairly creative kid who wrote his story about meeting a ghost in his closet who actually _was_ supposed to be the haunting monster feared as a child. The ghost, however, was rather morose and they ended up just having a lot of discussions about life. He read a passage from one of these conversations and the class got fairly involved in talking about his setup.

This got the ball rolling and several more students got jazzed to share their work. A teacher's dream, right? Normally I'd be thrilled. But each time I had to call for a new volunteer to share, I was secretly dreading that she might want to. She had her paper out, and she looked like she was on the verge of piping up. I stole glances at her and she looked back, her mouth screwed in a hidden grin, like she was contemplating what do. _Please don't… Don't make this any harder than it is…_

"All right, we've got time for one more. Who wants to finish the class off today?" Nobody was jumping at the opportunity. I surveyed the room and saw Amelia flipping the pages in her paper. She took a breath and began to raise her hand. I know she saw me notice, and time slowed down for an instant.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it!" a male voice in the back said. It was Jake, something of a slacker but still a decent writer for his age.

"Great!" I blurted out, jerking my eyes away from Amelia. I caught a slight shrug from her small frame and felt a twinge of guilt. Like I could _feel_ her disappointment. "Um- so let's just get started. You have a specific part you'd like to read?" _Act natural._

He read a somewhat ambiguous section of his story, which I'll give him credit for. Having previously read it myself, I knew that it was about an older woman who turns out to be a witch. However, from his excerpt, he made it sound like a young man was seducing her. It was clever, and it got the class speculating some wild things.

"I know it's just fiction, but be real! No woman is going to go after such a younger guy. She would want a real man!" one girl laughed.

"Oh come on, that's totally unfair!" came a reply. "What a stereotype!"

"Yeah! Older guys get younger girls all the time!" another cracked.

"Only 'cause they're gold diggers!"

I was about to end this back and forth and try to get the discussion back on track to something more constructive, but then Amelia chimed in, "What! Now who's stereotyping!"

Some more laughter in the class.

"Seriously! It's, like, those kinds of stupid attitudes that make girls want an older guy in the first place."

"Oh, and girls are immune to being immature, huh?" came a male retort.

"That's not what I meant!" Amelia defended. "It's just that… I dunno. It's so stupid how society treats relationships with, like, _any_ kind of age gap. I mean, there's all kinds of amazing examples where, like, actual love isn't so neat and tidy…" There was an edge of seriousness in her voice that quieted the other students. They were joking; she wasn't. "Isn't that right?" she concluded, staring at me for a reply.

I was a little lost in her words, knowing _exactly_ what she was trying to say. Knowing she was really talking to _me_ to make some kind of point. I stammered, "Uh, heh… Well, there are lots of examples in literature where love 'spans the ages', so to speak…"

"Yeah!" she agreed enthusiastically. "But what do _you_ think about it?"

Now the class's interest really piqued up. I felt my skin start to grow hot. _They don't know. They can't know. They just like seeing the teacher put on the spot for anything remotely unusual._ "What _I_ think is that…" a brief pause, "Jake has hit upon a very interesting theme and has managed to capture all of your interest!" _Nice. Good diversion._

I could see Amelia's complete irritation and dissatisfaction with my answer as she slumped back into her chair. Several students groaned at my response, but Jake laughed and congratulated himself, "Yeah yeah, I'm the next big thing in English!"

Small pockets of friends broke into the argument about age differences in relationships again, and I realized I had completely lost control of them now. There was only a minute left in class anyway, so I just let it go. "Okay everybody, great discussion today. Thank you to all the volunteers who braved your peers…"

The bell rang and everyone began to shuffle for lunch. _Okay, not bad._ I was inwardly pleased with how well I handled the class. Hell, even how I handled _myself._ But as I snuck another glance at Amelia packing up her things, my demeanor began to crack. I had to talk to her. My heartbeat began to pick up, and the events of the previous day came flooding back to me. She was simply picking up her backpack now, but I suddenly saw her nude, lying back on the bed, eyes clenched in orgasm. _Christ. _The day's denial began to shake away all at once.

Students filed out the door, and I cautiously watched her, waiting for her to get near the front of the class. I wanted to _casually_ ask her to stay, as if I just remembered. I didn't want anybody else in the room to even notice. But she was engaged with the same friend she came in with, chatting away. _Damn it._ As she began walking to leave, she barely even looked at me. _She's upset._

As she came closer, I second-guessed myself and almost let her get by. Finally I worked up the courage, "Oh, Amelia. Can you stay back for a minute?" Her face shot back over her shoulder and gave me an _interesting_ glare, one that I could not interpret for the life of me.

"Um, okay… What's up?" She turned and faced me. Her friend stopped too.

I didn't think someone else would actually _wait_ _around._ "I wanted to speak with you about…" my mind churned, "…the questions in your email. I thought the answers would be more clear face-to-face."

The corner of her mouth quirked up in a little smile, "Ummm- I don't remember any _questions._ It was mostly, like, my own comments."

_She's challenging me in front of her friend._ "Ah, well I wanted a chance to respond to them. If you have a couple minutes." I threw a glance at her friend, trying to hint that she might get bored. _Go away!_

Amelia made a little show of looking at the clock. "Sure, I guess." She was trying to be nonchalant, but I could see the anticipation in her eyes. She turned to her friend, "I'll catch up in a minute, kay?"

She tried not to roll her eyes, "Okay, okay." With a sort of perplexed glance, she let the classroom. _I think she was confused; she doesn't know. Good._

Amelia waited until she was out the door and then crossed her arms over her stomach. "So?"

"About your email," I stated flatly.

Blue eyes twinkled with excitement, "Did you like it?"

_Yes._ "It was… inappropriate."

She made a show of a sigh. "Dude, aren't we past this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you just going to _pretend_ yesterday didn't happen?" Her stare was penetrating.

I was put on the defensive. "It isn't about that. Unless you're trying to get me fired, you can't _send_ that kind of thing to my email. My _work_ email. Do you have any idea…"?

"Okay! Give me your home email then!" she interrupted.

I stood there staring back at her, coming up with nothing to say. My only reply was a look of dubious confusion. _I can't do that. I can't encourage her._

"Umm- otherwise I'll have to just keep using the same email I know, right? I want to be able to _talk_ to you. You're always, like, hiding at school. I mean I _get_ it. So let's just talk after class..." She had loosened her shoulders a little and didn't seem so tense.

"I…" my voice trailed off. Amelia looked back up at the clock. "Come on!" she prodded, stepping up to the front of my desk.

"I don't want to stop," she lowered her voice. "It was… It was even better than I thought." It was almost a whisper, and she lowered her eyes, a sudden show of timidity._Christ!_ I was filled with fear and sheer flattery.

"Okay?" she prompted again.

"Fine, fine." I scribbled down my personal email on a piece of paper and handed it to her_._ In my defense, her argument was rather good. It would be far better to use an email address that can't be traced by my employers.

"Thanks!" she suddenly brightened up. "Don't worry, I promise no more emails. To your work, I mean!"

"Good. That's… good."

She took a step back. "Was there anything else?"

_What the hell do I even say? 'By the way, the sex was astonishing. Make sure you keep it under your hat?'_

"Not at the moment."

"Hmm, okay," she turned and started towards the door. "By the way," she paused, "I saw you kept looking at me funny. Did I do something, like, wrong?"

"No. Uh- I just noticed your… shirt. It isn't your usual style." _Oh come on. That was lame._ Now she knows I pay attention to what she wears.

She gave me a sarcastic smile. "There's more than one side to me, you know. I'm not a one-trick pony."

"I didn't mean that…"

"Anyways," she practically winked at me, "Thanks for noticing!" And with that, she left me alone in the classroom.


End file.
